Truth or ScArE?
by kyubbi-chama
Summary: Sixteen year old Naruto an outcast who always wears black and hopes to become a vampire someday falls in love with the mysterious new boy in town, eager to find out if he can make his dreams come true. BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE! Sasunaru shouen-ai!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER! …………..I OWN NOTHING! TT-TT but I can always dream~!

Summary: In his small town of Konoha sixteen year old Naruto a vampire crazed goth boy is an outcast. But not for long...The rumored to be haunted mansion at the Uchiha estate stood vacant and boarded up for years. That is until its strange new occupants moved in. Who are these creepy people, especially the handsome, dark, and elusive Uchiha Sasuke? Or rather _what_ are they? Naruto is dying to uncover the truth.

Warning: the most you're going to get from me right now is shounen-ai, also sasuke in this fanfic is nicer sort of…kind of emo-ish maybe? Idk….whatever his kind of OOC but not like random just a little so forgive me it's my first fanfic! T-T oh so guess that warning this fanfic is a little OOC and sasunaru shounen-ai…EVENTUALLY now on to the story! Bwaha~!

___________________________________________________________________

Truth or Scare….?

----------Naruto's POV-----------------------------------------------------------------

It first happened when I was five. I had just finished coloring in my Kindergarten book. It was filled with drawings of my older brothers, tissue-papered collages, and the answers to questions such as pets, favorite color, and best friend's etc. etc. written down by out teacher Iruka. My classmates and I were sitting in a circle on the floor in the reading area. "Lee, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Iruka-sensei asked after all the questions had been answered.

"A fire fighter!" he shouted.

"Hinata?"

"U-uh…a nurse," Hinata Hyuga stuttered meekly. Iruka-sensei went through the rest of the class. Police officers. Astronauts. Football players. Finally it was my turn.

"Naruto, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Iruka-sensei asked his brown eyes staring at me.

I said nothing.

"An actor?"

I shook my head.

"A doctor?"

"Nuh, uh," I said.

"A flight attendant?"

"Yuck!" I replied.

"Then what?" he asked, annoyed.

I thought for a moment. "I want to be . . ."

"Yes?"

"I want to be . . . a vampire!" I shouted, to the shock and amazement of Iruka-sensei. For a moment I thought he started to laugh; maybe he really did. The children sitting next to me started to inch away. I spent most of my childhood watching others inch away.

________________________________________________________________________________

I was conceived on my older brother's water bed-or on the rooftop of my eldest brother's college dorm under twinkling stars-depending on which one of my brothers is telling the story. I think they're lucky I wasn't more eccentric. I could have wanted to be a beaded-haired hippie werewolf! But somehow I became obsessed with vampires.

Minato and Kyuubi Uzumaki became more responsible after my adoption into this world-or I'll rephrase that "less day dreamy." It was the best time ever though…later Kyuubi moved into his own place and Minato got married to a woman I consider mom named Kushina. The three of us laugh and played Twister, and squeezed Twinkies between our teeth. We stayed up late, watching Dracula movies and Batman on a old black and white T.V screen we'd received when we opened a bank account. I felt secure under the blanket of midnight, rubbing Kushina's belly. I figured she was going to give birth to moving play-doh like in those lava lamps.

Everything changed when she gave birth to the play-doh-only it wasn't play-doh! She gave birth to Nerd-boy! How could she?! How could she destroy all the Twinkie nights? Now she had to go to bed early and that creation my "parents" called "Konohamaru" cried and fussed all night. I was suddenly alone. It was Dracula-the Dracula on T.V- that kept me company while my "mom" slept, Nerd-boy wailed, and Minato changed smelly diapers in the darkness.

And if that wasn't bad enough, they suddenly they sent me to a place that wasn't my apartment, that didn't have wild 3-D flower posters on the walls, but boring collages of kids' handprints. '_Who decorates around here?'I _wondered. It was overcrowded with Sears and Macys catalog girls in frilly dress Sears and Macys catalog boys in tapered pants and perfectly combed hair. Kushina and Minato called it "kindergarten."

________________________________________________________________________________

"They'll be your friends," Kushina reassured me, as I clung to her side for dear life. She waved good-bye and blew me a kiss as I stood alone as one can get. I watched her walk away with Konohamaru on her hip as she took him back to the place filler with glow in the dark posters, monster movies, and Twinkies. Somehow I made it through the day. Cutting and gluing black paper on black paper, finger painting Barbie's lips black, and telling the assistant teachers ghost stories, while the Sears catalog kids ran around like they were all cousins at an all-America family picnic. I was even happy to see Nerd-boy when Mom finally came to pick me up.

That night she found me trying to kiss Christopher Lee in _Horror of Dracula._ That's right I'm gay deal with it.

"Naruto! What are you doing up so late? You have school tomorrow!"

"What?" I said. The bowl of ramen I was eating fell to the floor, and my heart fell with it.

"But I thought it was just one time?"I said, panicked.

"Sweet Naru. You have to go everyday!"

'_Every day?' _The words echoed inside my head. It was a life sentence! That night Konohamaru couldn't hope to compete with my dramatic wailing and crying. As I lay alone in my bed, I prayed for eternal darkness and a sun that never rose. Unfortunately the next day I woke up to a blinding light, and a monster headache.

I longed to be around at least one person that I could connect with. But I couldn't find any, at home or school. At home lava lamps were replaced with Tiffany-style lamps, the glow in the dark posters were covered with Laura Ashley wallpaper, and our grainy black and white T.V was upgraded to a twenty-five inch color model.

At school instead of singing the songs of _Mary Poppins, _I whistled the theme to_ The Exorcist._

Halfway though kindergarten I tried to become a vampire. Sai, a perfectly combed black-haired brunette with dark black eyes, was my nemesis from the moment I stared him down when he tried to cut in front of me on the slide. He hated me, because I was the only kid who wasn't afraid of him. The kids and teachers kissed up to him, because his father owned most of the land their houses sat on. Sai was in a biting phase, not because he wanted to be a vampire like me, but just because he was plain mean. He has taken pieces of flesh out of everyone but me. And I was starting to get ticked off!

We were on the playground, standing by the basketball hoop, when I pinched the skin of his puny little arm so hard I thought blood would squirt out. His face turned beet red. I stood motion less and waited. Sai's body trembled with anger and his eyes swelled with vengeance as I smirked at him. The he left his dental impression in my expectant hand. Iruka-sensei was forced to sit him against the school wall, and I happily danced around the playground, waiting to transform into a vampire bat.

"That Naruto is an odd one," I overheard Iruka-sensei say to another teacher as I skipped past the crying Sai, who was throwing a fit on the hard black-top. I blew him a kiss with my bitten hand. I wore my wound proudly as I got on the school swing. I could fly now right? But I'd need something to take me into warp speed. The seat was as high as the top of the fence, but I was aiming for the puffy clouds. The rusty swing started to buckle when I jumped off planned to fly across the playground-all the way to a startled Sai. Instead I plummeted to the muddy earth, doing further damage to my tooth-marked hand. I cried more from the fact that I didn't possess supernatural powers like the heroes on T.V than because of my throbbing flesh.

With my bite trapped under ice, Iruka-sensei sat me against the wall to rest while a spoiled snot-nosed Sai was now free to play. He blew me a teasing kiss and said "Thank you." I stuck my tongue and called him a name I heard a mobster say in _The Godfather. _Iruka-sensei immediately sent me inside. I was sent inside lot during my childhood recesses. I was destined to take a recess from recess.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Omg! Im done with my first chapter! Yayz! Please leave a comment I know its kinda crappy but im trying! T_T||||


	2. Chapter 2

Back agaiiiin for chapter two even through until sasuke appears I think this is going to be crappy fanfic…TT-TT

Naru: you fail as a writer kyu….faaaaiillll

Me: SHUT UP! DX –runs to my room-

Sasu….great she forgot the disclaimer…

Naru: I'll do it! Kyu-chama owns NOTHING! If she did then….I have no idea what would happen…

Sasu: -smirks- I think I do...

Naru: o_O huh..?

Deidara: ON TO THE STORY UN!

Warning: OOCness, future shounen-ai

Truth or ScArE?

________________________________________________________________________________

---Still in Naru's POV---don't worry I change it to third person or whatever it's called soon---

The official welcome sign to my town should read "Welcome to Konoha-bigger than a cave, but small enough to feel claustrophobic!"

A population of OVER 9,000…okay sorry about that but, of 9,000 look-alikes, a weather forecast that's perfectly miserable all year-sunny-fenced in cookie-cutter houses, and sprawling farmland-that's Konoha. The 8:10 freight train that runs through town separates the wrong side of the tracks from the right side, the cornfields from the golf course, and the tractors from the golf carts. I think the town has it backwards. How can land that grows corn and wheat be worth less than land filled with sand traps?

The hundred year old courthouse sits on the town square. I haven't gotten in enough trouble to get sent there…YET. Boutiques, a travel agent, a computer store, a florist, and a second run movie theater all sit happily around the square. I wish our house could lie on the railroad tracks, on wheels, and carry us out of town, but we're on the right side near the country club. Konoha. The only exciting place is an abandoned mansion an exiled baroness built on the Uchiha estate, where she died in isolation.

I have only one friend in Konoha-a farm boy artist, Deidara, who is more unpopular than I am. I was in third grade when I officially meet him. Sitting on the school steps waiting for my mom to pick me up, late as usual mind you now that she was trying to be a Corporate Cathy, I noticed an impish boy cowering at the bottom of the steps, crying like a baby. He didn't have any friends, since he was shy and lived on the east side of the tracks. He was one of the few farm kids in out class and sat two rows behind me in class.

----FlAsHbAcK----normal POV----

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked feeling sorry for him.

"My mom forgot me un!" he hollered, his hands covering his pathetic wet face.

"No, she didn't," Naruto consoled.

"She's never this late un!" he cried.

"Maybe she's stuck in traffic."

"You think so un..?"

"Sure! Or maybe she got a call from one of those nosey sales people who always ask, 'Is your mother home' "?

"Really un?"

"Happens all the time. Or maybe sea had to stop for snacks, and there was a long line at 7-eleven."

"Would she do that un?"

"Why not, you have to eat, don't you? So never fear. She'll be here."

And sure enough, a blue pickup drove up with an apologetic mom and a friendly, fluffy sheep dog.

"My mom says you can come over Saturday if it's okay with your parents un," Deidara, said running back to me.

------End flashback------

No one had ever invited me to their houses before, I wasn't shy like Deidara but I was just as unpopular. I was always later for school because I overslept; I wore sunglasses in class and I had an opinions, atypical in Konoha.

Deidara had a backyard as big as Transylvania-a great place to hide and play monsters and eat all the fresh apples a growling third-grade stomach could hold. Naruto was the only kid in class who didn't beat him up, exclude him, or call him names, and he even kicked anyone who tried. Deidara was his three-dimensional shadow. Naruto was his best friend and bodyguard. And still is.

When Naruto wasn't playing with Deidara, he spent his time applying black eyeliner and nail polish, scuffing his already worn combat boots, and burying his head behind Anne Rice novels. He was eleven when his family went to New Orleans for vacation. Kushina and Minato wanted to play blackjack at a casino. Konohamaru wanted to go to the aquarium. But Naruto knew where he was going: He wanted to visit the house of Anne Rice's birth, the historical homes she had restored, and the mansion she now called home.

Naruto stood mesmerized outside its iron gate, a Gothic mega-mansion, Kushina his uninvited chaperone by his side. He could sense ravens flying overhead, even though there probably weren't any. It was a shame he hadn't come at midnight-it would have been much more beautiful. Several girls and boys who looked just like him stood across the street, taking pictures. He wanted to rush over and say "Be my friends. We can tour the cemetery together!" It was the first time in his life he felt like he belonged. Naruto was in the city where they stacked coffins on top of one another so you can see them, instead of burying them deep within the earth. There were college guys with two-toned spiky green hair. Funky people were everywhere, except on Bourbon Street, where the tourist looked like they had flown right out of Konoha. Suddenly a limousine pulled around the corner. The blackest limo Naruto had ever seen. The driver, complete with a chauffeur's hat, opened the door and she stepped out!

Naruto freaked and watched motionlessly, like time was standing still. Right before his eyes was his idol off all living idols, Anne Rice!

She glowed like a movie star, a Gothic angel, a heavenly creature. Her long black hair flowed over her shoulders and glistened; she wore a golden head ban, a long flowing silky skirt, and a fabulous vampirish, dark cloak. Naruto was speechless. He thought he might go into shock. Fortunately his mom's never speechless.

"Could my son please have your autograph?"

"Sure" the queen of nocturnal adventures sweetly replied. Naruto walked towards her, as if his marshmallow legs would melt under the sun at any moment.

After she signed a yellow Post-it note his mom found inside her purse, he and the gothic starlet

were standing beside each other, smiling, her arm around his waist.

Anne Rice had agreed to take a picture with him!

Naruto had never smiled like that in his entire life. She probably smiled like she'd smiled a million times before. A moment she'll never remember, a moment he'll never forget.

Why didn't he tell her how much he loved her books? Why didn't he tell her how much she meant to him? That he thought she had a handle on things like no one else did?

Naruto screamed with excitement for the rest of the day, reenacting the scene over and over for his older brother and Konohamaru at their antique filled, pastel-pink bed and breakfast. It was their first day in New Orleans and, he was ready to go home. Who cared about a stupid aquarium the French Quarter, blues bands, and Mardi gras beads when he'd just seen a vampire angel?

Naruto waited all day to get the film developed, only to find out that the pictures of him and Anne Rice didn't come out. Sullen, he retreated back to the hotel with Kushina. Despite the fact that he and she appeared in the photos separately, could it be possible that the combination of the two vampire-lovers couldn't be captured on film? Or rather it was just a reminder that she was a brilliant best selling writer, and he was a screamy, dreamy child going through a dark phase. Or maybe it was that his mom was a lousy photographer.

DONE YET AGAIN! YAY! Now anyways I got my first two comments so im happy! =3 so thanks to ninjaeris13 and atemswitetigermew!!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: YAY! 3 REVIEWS! KYUBBI IS HAPPY NOW!

Naru: why are you talking in third-person?  
Me: cause its awesome nyeh!

Naru: . . .

Me: DISCLAIMER SASUKE!

Sasuke….Kyuubi-chama owns nothing….except the laptop she's typing this story on

Me: oh shut up and start the story!

Warning: OOCness and future sasunaru shounen-ai also I've decided to some sasodei in to EVENTUALLY…just like I'll get to the sasunaru EVENTUALLY after I have a good enough plot and character development ^_^

Truth or ScArE?

________________________________________________________________________________

---Naruto's POV---

My sweet sixteenth birthday. Shouldn't all birthdays be sweet? Why should sixteen be any sweeter? It seemed like a lot of hype to me!

In Konoha, they celebrate today, my sixteenth birthday, as any other day.

It all started with Konohamaru's shouting at me. "Get up Naruto. You don't want to be late. It's time for school!"

How could two kids come from the same parents and be so different? Then again my "dad" is my brother….and my "mom" would legally be consider my aunt…but still! In Konohamaru's case Kushina must have had an affair with a librarian.

---End Naruto's POV---

Naruto dragged himself out of bed and put on a black sleeveless shirt black, ripped jeans, and black hiking boots, and outlined his eyes with black eyeliner.

Two white flowered cakes, one with the shape of a 1 and the other in the shape of a 6, awaited him on the kitchen table.

He grazed the 6 cake with his index finger and licked of the icing.

"Happy birthday!" my mom said, kissing me. "That's for tonight, but you can have this now," she said handing him a package.

"Happy birthday, Naru" Minato said, also giving him a hug.

"I bet you have no idea what you're giving me," Naruto said teasing Minato as he held the package.

"No. But I'm sure it cost a lot."

Naruto shook the light package in his hand and heard rattle. He stared at the Happy Birthday wrapping paper. '_It could be the keys to a car-my very own Batmobil' _he thought. After all, it was his sixteenth birthday.

"I wanted to buy you something special," my mom, said smiling.

Naruto ripped the package opened excitedly and lifter the jewelry box lid. A string oh shiny white pearls stared back at him. 'Okay_…I know I'm gay and all, but seriously pearl…?' _he though.

"Every shota should have a pearl necklace for special occasions" his mom gleamed.

This was his mom's corporate version of hippie beads. He forced a crooked smile trying to hide his disappointment. "Thanks," he said, hugging them both. Naruto began to put the necklace back in the box, but both Kushina and Minato glared at him, so he reluctantly modeled it for them.

"It looks gorgeous on you." His mom glowed.

"I'll save them for something really special," he replied, putting them back in the box.

The doorbell rang and Deidara came in with a small black gift bag.

"Happy birthday un!" he shouted as we went into the living room

"Thanks. You didn't have to get me anything"

"You say that every year un," he teased and handed Naruto the bag. "By the way, I saw a moving van last night outside the mansion un!" he whispered

"No way! Someone finally moved in?"

"Guess so un. But all I was were the movers carrying in oak desk, grandfather clocks, and huge crates marked 'Soil.' And they have a teenage son un."

"He was probably born wearing khaki pants. And I'm sure his parents are some boring Ivy leaguers," Naruto replied. "I hope they don't remodel it and chase out all the spiders."

"Yeah. And tear down the gate and put up a white picket fence un"

"And a plastic goose on the front lawn"

They both giggled like mad as Naruto stuck his hand into the bag.

"I wanted to buy you something special, since you're sixteen un"

Naruto pulled out a black leather necklace with a pewter charm. The charm was a bat!

"I love it!" he screamed, putting it on.

Kushina leered at him from the kitchen.

"Next time we'll give her money," he heard her tell his brother.

"Pearls!" Naruto whispered to Deidara as they left the house.

Naruto was in gym class wearing a black shirt shorts, and combat boots instead of the required white on white and gym shoes. '_Really, what's the point?'_ he thought. Does white ensemble make a student a better athlete?

"Naruto, I don't feel like sending you to the office today. Why don't you just give me a break for once and wear what you're supposed to wear?" Asuma-sensei, the gym teacher, whined.

"It's my birthday. Maybe you should give _me _a break this once!"

He stared at Naruto, not knowing what to say. "Just today," he finally agreed. "And not because it's your birthday, but because I'm not in the mood to send you to the office"

Deidara and Naruto giggled as they went off towards the bleachers where class was waiting.

Sai, his kindergarten nemesis, and his shuffling sidekick, Akasuna no Sasori, followed us. They were perfectly combed, conservative, rich soccer AND art snobs but mostly soccer snobs. They knew they were great looking, and it made Naruto sick that they were so cocky.

"Sweet sixteen!" Sai said, obviously having overheard my chat with Asuma-sensei. "How lovely! Just ripe for love, don't you think, Sasori?"

"Yeah, dude," Sasori agreed.

"But maybe there's a reason he doesn't wear white-white is for virgins, right, Naruto?"

He was gorgeous, no doubt about it. His black eyes were beautiful, and his hair looked as perfect as a model's. He had a girl everyday of the week. He was a bad boy, but he was a rich bad boy, which made him very boring.

"Hey, I'm not the one wearing white underwear, am I?" Naruto asked. "You're right- there's a reason I wear black. Maybe you oughta get out more"

Deidara and Naruto sat on the far end of the bleachers, leaving Sai and Sasori standing on the track.

"So how are you spending your birthday?" Sai shouted, sitting with the rest of the class, loud enough for everyone to hear. "You and farmer Deidara sitting at home in a Friday night watching _Friday the Thirteenth_? Maybe place some personal ads? 'Sixteen year old single Japanese monster boy seeks mate to bond with for eternity'"

The whole classed laughed.

Naruto didn't like it when Sai teased him, but he liked it even less when he teased Deidara.

"No, we were thinking of crashing Sasori's party tonight. Otherwise there won't be anyone interesting there."

Everyone was shocked, and Deidara rolled his eyes, as if to say, What_ are you dragging me into now un? _They had never been to one of Sasori's highly publicized parties. They were never invited, and they wouldn't have gone if they were. At least Naruto wouldn't.

The whole class waited for Sai's reaction.

"Sure you and Cyclops can come…but remember, we drink beer, not blood!" The whole class laughed again, and Sai high-fived Sasori.

Just then Asuma-sensei blew his whistle, signaling them to hightail it off the bleachers and run like greyhounds around the track.

But Deidara and Naruto walked, indifferent to their sweating classmates.

"We can't go to Sasori's party un," Deidara said. "Who knows what they'll do to us un?

"We'll see what they do. Or what we'll do. It's my sweet sixteenth, remember? A birthday to never forget!"

________________________________________________________________________________

Me: another chapter done~ oh yeah please review it inspires me to stay up and finish the chapters for your viewing pleasures!

Naru: and because she needs motivation to write at 12:22 am

Me: yeah because normal I would be asleep by now…well…no not really I'd still be up just not doing anything productive but that's past the point! Cya next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: oh you guys are lucky this time I almost didn't write a chapter tonight.

Naru: lol she forgot the number one rule of typing on the computer…ALWAYS SAVE YOUR WORK!

Me: ooooh and I hated this chapter only because it freaking delete itself and I didn't save it so had to rewrite it T-T anyways disclaimer please…

Sasuke: kyu owns nothing not even this laptop

Me: shut up!

Truth or ScArE?

________________________________________________________________________________

-----------Naruto's POV-------------

The most exciting things to happen in my life, in chronological order:

The 3:10 train jump the tracks, spilling tootsie rolls, which we ate

A senior flushed a cherry bomb down the toilet, exploding the sewage line, closing school for a week.

On my sixteenth birthday a family rumored to be vampires moved into the haunted mansion on the Uchiha estate!

The legend of the mansion went like this: it was built by a Romanian baroness who fled her country after a peasant revolt which killed her husband and most of his family. The baroness built her mansion on the Uchiha estate to resemble her European estate in every detail, except for the corpses.

She lived with her servants in complete isolation, terrified of strangers and crowds. I was a small child at the time of her death and never met her, although I used to play by her solitary monument in the cemetary. People said she would sit by the upstairs window in the evenings staring at the moon, and even now, if you look at the right angle, you can see her ghost sitting in that same window gazing at the sky.

But I never saw her.

The mansion has been boarded up ever since. Rumor had it there was a witchlike lady interested in black magic. In any case, she wasn't interested in a place like Konoha and never claimed the place.

The mansion on the Uchiha estate was quite gorgeous to me in its gothic way, but an eyesore to everyone else. It was the biggest house in town…and the emptiest. My brother says that's because it's on probate. Deidara says it's because it's haunted. I think it's because women in this town are afraid of dust.

The mansion, of course, had always fascinated me. It was my Barbie dream house, as gay as that sounded, but anyways, and I climbed the hill many nights hoping to spot a ghost. But I actually went inside only once, when I was twelve, I was hoping I could fix it up and make it my playhouse. I was going to put up a sign that said **NO NERD BOYS ALLOWED. **One night I climbed the Iron Gate and scurried up the winding driveway.

The mansion was truly magnificent, with vines dripping down its sides like falling tears, chipped paint, shattered roof tiles, and a spooky attic window. The wooden door stood like Godzilla, tall and powerful-and locked. I stuck around the back. All the windows were boarded up with long nails, but I noticed some loose boards hanging over the basement window. I was trying to pull them loose when I heard voice.

I crouched behind some bushes as a gang high school seniors stumbled near. Most were drunk and one was scared.

----Flashback---Normal POV---

"C'mon Kankuro we all done it," they lied, pushing a guy wearing purple face paint and a black hoodie towards the mansion. "Go in and get us a shrunken head!"

Naruto could see Kankuro Subaku was nervous. He was a handsome, crush-worthy guy, the kind who should be spending his time shooting hoops or making girls swoon, not sneaking into haunted house to win friends.

It was like Kankuro had already seen a ghost as he approached the mansion. Suddenly he looked behind the bushes where Naruto was hiding. Naruto gasped and Kankuro screamed. Naruto thought they bother were going to have a heart attack. He crouched back down, because he heard the gang approaching.

"He's screaming like a little girl and he's not even in yet!" one of them teased.

"Get outta here!" Kankuro said to the guys. "I'm supposed to do this alone, right?"

He waited for the others to retreat and then nodded to me that it was clear.

"Damn, boy, you scared me! What are you doing out here?"

"I live here and lost my keys. I'm just trying to get back in" Naruto joked.

Kankuro caught his breath and smiled. "Who are you?"

"Naruto. I already know who you are. You're Kankuro Subaku. Your father owns the department store where my mom buys her swank purses. I've seen you working the cash register"

"Yeah I thought you looked familiar."

"So why are you here?"

"It's a dare. My friends think the place is haunted, and I'm supposed to sneak inside and get souvenir."

"Like an old couch?"

He smiled that same smile. "Yeah, goofball. But it doesn't matter. There's no way-"

"Yes there is!" And Naruto showed him the loose boards at the basement windows.

"You go in first," he said, prodding Naruto with trembling hands. "You're smaller."

Naruto slithered easily through the window.

Inside was dark, even for Naruto. He could barely make out the cobwebs. He loved it! There were stacks of cardboard boxes everywhere, and it smelled like basement that had been there since the begging of time.

"C'mon already!" Naruto said.

"I can't move! I'm stuck!"

"You have to move. Do you want them to find you with your backside hanging out?"

Naruto yanked and pushed and pulled. Finally Kankuro came through, to Naruto's relief, but not Kankuro's.

Naruto led the terrified senior though the moldy basement. He held on to my hand so tight Naruto thought he would break his fingers.

But it was nice to hold his hand. It was big and strong and masculine. Not like Konohamaru's, whose tiny hand always felt and squishy and smarmy.

"Where are we going?" he whispered in a terrified voice. "I can't see a thing!"

Naruto could make out the shapes of massive chairs and sofas, covered with dusty white cloth, probably once belonging to the old woman who stared at the moon.

"I see some stairs," Naruto said. "Just follow me."

"I'm not going any further! Are you crazy?"

"How about a full-length mirror?" Naruto teased, peeking behind a cloth.

"I'll take one of these empty boxes!"

"That's no good. Your friends will kill you. You'll be a laughingstock the rest of your life. Believe me, I know how it is."

Naruto looked back at Kankuro and saw the terror on his face. He wasn't sure if he was scared of his friends outside or of the basement steps that might cave in at the slightest pressure. Or maybe he was afraid of ghost.

"Okay," Naruto said. "You wait here.

"Like I could go anywhere? I have no idea how to get back!"

"But first. . ."

"What?"

"Let go of my hand!"

"Oh yeah"

He let Naruto go. "Naruto-"

"What?"

"Be careful!"

Naruto paused. "Kankuro, do you believe in ghost?"

"No, of course not!"

"So, you don't think there is a ghost here? Of that old woman?"

"Shhh! Don't talk so loud!"

Naruto smiled with expectation. But then he remembered Kankuro's gang's dare and grabbed his baseball cap. Kankuro screamed again.

"Relax, it's just me, not one of those spooky ghost you don't believe in."

Naruto carefully ascended the creaky steps and bumped into a closed door at the top. But it opened when he turned the knob. He was in a wide hallway. Moonlight was shining through cracks in the boarded windows. The mansion seemed even bigger inside. He caressed the walls as he walked, the dust softly caking his hands. Naruto turned a corner and stumbled upon a grand staircase. What treasure lay at the top of it? Is that where the ghost of the baroness appeared?

He tiptoed up the stairs, as mouse-like as he could in his heavy combat boots.

The first door was locked, as well as the second and third. He leaned his eat to the fourth door, and heard the sound of faint crying from the other side. He was in heaven. As he listened closer, Naruto realized it was only the wind whistling through the boarded windows. He opened a closet, which creaked like an old coffin. Maybe he'd find a skeleton! The only thing he discovered however, were several old hangers sporting cobwebs instead of clothes. '_I wonder where the ghosts are…' _he though, as he peered into the library. An open book lay on a small table, as if the woman who stared at the moon had been reading it when she died.

Naruto grabbed _Romanian Castles _off the self, hoping it would open a secret passageway into a spook-filled dungeon . Sadly, nothing moved except a hairy brown spider that scooted across the dusty shelf.

But the next moment, he heard a loud sound and nearly jumped through the roof-it was a honking horn! Startled, Naruto dropped the book. He had totally forgotten about Kankuro's gang and his new mission.

He ran back down the grand staircase, leaping over the last steps. A bright light was beaming through the boarded-up windows in the living room. He climbed onto the bay window and peered out, safely hidden behind the boards. He could see the seniors sitting on the hood of their cars, the headlights shining up through the gate of the mansion.

One of them was looking in his direction, so he pushed Kankuro's cap out through an opening between the boards and waving it like he had just landed on the moon. Naruto felt triumphant. The seniors gave the thumbs up in reply.

Naruto found Kankuro in a sweat, sitting in corner of the basement on top of some wooden crates. He must have been thinking about rats as well as ghosts. He grabbed Naruto like a child grabs his mother. "What took you so long?"

Naruto replaced the cap on his head. "You'll need this."

"What did you do with it?"

"I let them know you made it in okay. Ready?"

"Ready!" and he pulled Naruto back through the window like the place was on fire. Naruto noticed he didn't get stuck this time.

They shoved the board back in place. It looked as if they had never been there. "We don't want this to be easy for anyone else" Naruto said. Kankuro stared back like he didn't know what to make of Naruto, or how to thank him.

"Wait! I didn't get a souvenir!" he realized

"I'll go back in."

"No way!" he said, grabbing Naruto's arm.

Naruto thought for a moment.

"Here, take this." Naruto gave him his necklace. A black leather band with an onyx medallion. "It only cost three dollars, but it looks like it was owned by a baroness. Just don't let anyone appraise it."

"But you did all the work, and I'll get all the credit."

"Take if before I change my mind"

"Thanks!"

He weighed the necklace in his hand and gave Naruto a warm kiss on his cheek. Naruto his behind the crumbling gazebo as Kankuro ran back down to his buddies, dangling the necklace in front of their faces, getting high fives. They adored him now and so did Naruto. He held his filthy hand against his freshly kissed cheek.

-----End flashback----thank god _; -----

After that day Kankuro hung out with the cool club and even became class president. From time to time, Naruto would see him around town square, and he'd always have a huge smile for him.

Naruto didn't have a chance to return to his dream house. Word had spread that Kankuro had snuck into the mansion. Fearful that more kids might break in, the police patrolled the area that night.

It would be years till Naruto visited the mansion again.

Me: OMG I FINISHED! IT TOOK THREE DAYS AND A FEW HOURS BUT I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER FROM HELL!!!!

Naru: over exaggerating much?

Me: no no I'm not…but anyways my lesson is once again…always save your work! Besides the only reason I decided to do this chapter over again is because I got another review! Thx!

Sasori:-sighs- please review

Me: yeah I need comments to keep me going! Plus if you review…I'll can tell you a place that has a lot of yaoi pictures~ and a awesome music selection! And you get cookies! No flames please!

Naru: cya next chapter

Me: BYE-NEEEEEE~!!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: OKAY! Time to get to work!

Naru: wow

Me: what? I have a two to three day break before I write each chapter now and that will always be my pattern unless I change it or something happens! ^^

Naru: okay okay now….disclaimer time! Kyu owns nothing! But she does own a Gaia account!

Me: yep! Create one and look up yuna Uzumaki! That's me~ okay now on with the story!

________________________________________________________________________________

Truth or ScArE?

________________________________________________________________________________

Still sweaty from gym class, Naruto and Deidara passed the mansion on their way home. Naruto noticed something he had never seen before, a light in the window. Windows-that weren't boarded up anymore!

"Deidara, look!" Naruto screamed with excitement. This was the best birthday present of all! There was a figure standing in the attic window, staring up at the stars.

"Oh, no! It's true, Naruto un. There are ghost un!" he screamed clutching onto Naruto's arm.

"Well, this ghost drives a black Mercedes!" Naruto said, pointing to the black Mercedes Benz.

"Let's go," he pleaded.

Suddenly the attic light went out.

They both gasped at the time. Deidara's nails dug into Naruto's thrift store sweater. They waited, wide-eyed and speechless.

"C'mon, let's go!" Deidara said. Naruto didn't move. "Naruto, I'm already late for dinner! We'll be doubly late for Sasori's party un."

"You've got the hots for Sasori" Naruto teased, his eyes glued to the mansion.

But when he didn't reply, Naruto turned to face him. Deidara's cheeks were flushed.

"You do!" Naruto said with a gasp. "And you think I'M weird!" he declared shaking his head.

"Naruto, I've got to go un!"

Naruto would have waited till morning, but whoever was inside wasn't coming out.

The light in the attic window had lit a fire in his soul.

______________________________________________________________________________

"I saw a Mercedes parked at the mansion!" Naruto informed his family at dinner. He was late as usual, this time for his own birthday dinner.

"I heard they look like the Addams family," Konohamaru said.

"Maybe they have a son you age. Someone who doesn't like to get into trouble," Kushina added.

"Then I'd have no use for him"

"Maybe he has a father I can play tennis with" Minato said hopefully.

"Whoever it is will need to get rid of all those old mirrors and crates," Naruto added, not realizing what he had said. They all looked at him. "What crates?" Kushina asked. "Don't tell me you've snuck into that house!"

"It's just something I heard."

"Naruto!" she said in that disapproving mother tone.

It seemed no one in Konoha had seen the new owners. It was wonderful to have a mystery in this town for a change. Everyone already knew most everything that happened in Konoha and most of it wasn't worth knowing.

______________________________________________________________________________

Sasori Akasuna lived on the good side of town, of course meaning away from the railroad tracks. Naruto and Deidara arrived late and entered the party like they were movie stars entering a premiere. Or rather Naruto did. Poor Deidara hung tightly to his side like he was visiting the dentist.

"It'll be okay," Naruto reassured him. "It's a party!"

But he knew why he was nervous. They were subjecting themselves to ridicule when they could have been safely at home watching TV like Sai said. But why should the snobs have all the funny? Just because Sasori's bedroom was the size of his living room? Just because they didn't wear clothes that were "in"? So that meant he should just sit home on his sixteenth birthday.

Naruto felt like Moses parting the Red Sea, as a crowd of snobs dispersed from the hallway upon their entry. Their classmates eyeballed him, decked out in his usual gothic garb. Too bad Tommy Hilfiger wasn't there. He'd been flattered. Everyone was wearing his clothes like a school uniform. The sound of Aerosmith rocked throughout Sasori's living room. A thick layer of smoke hung above the couches, and the smell of beer permeated the air like cheep incense. Couples who weren't staying disapprovingly at them were staring adoringly at each other. It was going to be useless to try and to talk to anyone.

"I can't believe you showed up," Sasori said, spotting us in the hallway. "I'd take a picture, but I don't know if you'd be visible!" Yet despite his bark, Sasori wasn't as cruel as Sai. "Beers are out back," he then said. "Want me to show you the way?"

Deidara was in awe of Sasori. He shook his head and locked himself in the hallway bathroom. Sasori laughed and headed for the kitchen. Naruto waited in the living room by a concert-sized speaker, perusing the CD's. Michael Bolton, Celine Dion, and a bunch of show tunes. He wasn't surprised.

Naruto went to check on Deidara and found the bathroom door open. He wasn't in the hallways, so he walked through the crowd of hammered classmates to the kitchen. A group of hundred-dollar-hairstyle girls glared at him and left leaving Naruto alone. Or so he thought.

"Hey, sexy monster boy," a voice said behind Naruto. It was Sai. He was leaning against the wall next to Naruto, Budweiser dangling from his hand.

"Does that line work for you at every party?"

He smiled a seductive smile. "I've never kissed a boy with black lips before"

"You never kissed a boy before," Naruto said and walked past him.

Sai grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled Naruto back to him. He looked at Naruto with his black eyes and kissed him on the mouth. Naruto had to admit, he was a great kisser, and it didn't hurt that he was gorgeous.

Sai had never even touched Naruto, much less kiss him, except when he bit Naruto in kindergarten. The most he ever got was a thump on the head when he walked to close to him. He had to be drunk. Maybe it was a joke-maybe he was just trying to mess Naruto up. But the way his lips felt against Naruto's, it seemed like they were both enjoying it. Naruto didn't know what to think as Sai pulled him out the back door, past garbage cans and the fountain, under tall trees and darkness.

"Are you scared of the dark, monster boy?" The woods let so little light in, it was hard to make out the red stripes on his sweater.

"No, I quite like it."

Sai pushed him up against a tree and started kissing him for real. His hands were everywhere-on Naruto, on the tree.

"I've always wanted to kiss a vampire!" he said, coming up for air.

"I've always wanted to kiss a Neanderthal."

Sai laughed and went on kissing Naruto.

"So does this mean we're going together?" Naruto asked.

Now Naruto was the one coming up for air.

"What?"

"Like when we go to school? We'll hold hands in the halls and hang out together at lunch? See movies on weekends?"

"Yeah, whatever"

"Then we're going together?"

"Yeah" he laughed. "You can watch me play soccer and I can watch you turn into a bat." Sai began softy biting Naruto on the neck. "I bet you like this, don't you monster boy?"

Naruto's heart sank. Of course, he didn't really want to be Sai's boyfriend. It wasn't like Sai was Mars and Naruto was Venus-they weren't even in the same universe! And Naruto didn't even like him, really. Naruto knew why Sai brought him out here, he knew what he wanted to do and he knew who he was going to tell. And by the end of it all, he might get 10 dollars from all his friends for "getting the Goth boy." Naruto had hoped Sai was going to prove him wrong. Instead he was proving him right.

It was time to get down to business. "Wanna see why I don't wear whit? Wanna fly with me?"

"Yeah." He smiled, sort of startled, but very eager. "I bet you fly like Supergirl!"

'_Did he just call me the uke without saying it…? Whatever..'_ Naruto thought as he urged Sai over to the picket fence into the woods. Naruto could obviously see better than him. His nocturnal habits had always made him a great observer in the dark. Not as good as a cat, but close. He felt safe and secure, with the beautiful moon now guiding him. Naruto looked up and saw several bats fluttering over the trees. He'd never seen bats in Konoha. But he didn't go to that many parties, either.

"I can't see," Sai said, removing a branch from his hair.

As they walked on, Sai flailed his arms like he was going to hit something. Some people are violent drunks; some are slobbering drunks. But Sai was a terrified drunk. He was really becoming quite unattractive.

"Let's just stop here," he said.

"No, just a little bit further," Naruto said following the bats as they flew into the woods. "It's my sixteenth birthday. I want this to be a night I'll never forget! We need total privacy."

"This is plenty of privacy" he said, groping around and trying to kiss Naruto.

"We're almost there," Naruto insisted, tugging him on. The lights from the house could no longer be seen, and they couldn't walk five steps without hitting a tree.

"This is perfect!" Naruto finally said.

Sai squeezed him hard, not because he loved Naruto, but because he was afraid. It was pathetic.

There was a gentle wind blowing through the trees, and the smell of autumn leaves, Naruto heard bats chirping high over-head. The full moon illuminated their wings. It would have been more romantic, if only he had a real boyfriend with him.

Sai was completely blind in the darkness, feeling everything with his hands and lips. He kissed Naruto all over his face and touched the small of his back. Even blind, it didn't take him long to find the buttons on his shirt.

"No, you first," Naruto told him.

Naruto lifted off his sweater, as unclumsily as he could. He had never done this before. Sai was wearing a V-neck T-shirt underneath and an undershirt underneath that. '_This is going to take forever' _he thought.

Naruto felt his naked chest. Why not? It was right in front of him. It was soft smooth and muscular.

Sai pulled Naruto closer, his lacy, black rayon shirt touching his naked torso.

"Now you, baby. I want you so bad," he said, straight out of some skin flick on cable.

"Me too, baby." Naruto sighed, rolling his eyes.

He leaned Sai down slowly on the damp earth. He slid off his loafer and socks. Sai eagerly took off the rest.

Sai lay propped up on his arms, completely naked. Naruto stared down at him in the faint moonlight, savoring the moment. How many girls or boys for that matter had Mr. Gorgeous laid out by a tree, only to cast them aside the next day? Naruto wasn't the first and he wasn't going to be the last. He was going to be different.

"Hurry up-come over here," he said. "I'm cold!"

"I'll just be a minute. I don't want you to see me undress."

"I can't see you! I can't even see my own hands!"

"Well just hang on"

Naruto had Sai's clothes in his arms. His sweater, V-neck undershirt, khakis, socks, loafers, and underwear. He had Sai's power. His mask. He had his whole life. What was a boy to do?

This boy ran. He ran so hard, like he had never run before. Like he had been training every day in phys ed class. If Asuma-sensei could have seen Naruto then, he would have surely put him on the track team.

The bats flew off, too, as if they were in sync with his movements. He quickly reached the house, Sai's ensemble wadded in his arms. The snobs drinking on the back porch were too busy talking about their shallow lives to notice Naruto emptying a trash bag half filled with beer cans and stuffing Sai's clothes.

He carried the bag into the house and grabbed a startled Deidara by the arm. He was delivering beer to a table of poker players.

"Where were you un?" he screamed. "I couldn't find you anywhere un! I was forced to wait on these creeps un! Back and forth-beer, chips, beer, chips un. And now cigars! Naruto, where am I suppose to get cigars un?"

"Forget about cigars! We've gotta run!"

"Hey, toots, where are those pretzels?" a drunken jock demanded.

"The bar is closed!" Naruto said in his face. "Great service demands a great tip!" He grabbed his poker earnings and stuffed them in Deidara's pocket. "Time to go!" He said, pulling him away.

"What's in the bag un?" he asked.

"Trash, what else?"

Naruto pushed Deidara out the front door. The nice thing about not having friends was there was no one to say good-bye to. "What happened un?" he kept asking as Naruto pulled him across the front yard. His ten-year-old pickup truck sat as the end or the street, waiting on us like home base. "Where were you, Naruto un? You have leaves in your hair un."

Naruto waited until they were halfway home before he turned to him with a huge fox-like grin and shouted, "I screwed Sai!"

"You did what un?" he shouted back, almost swerving off the road. "With who un?"

"I screwed Sai."

"You didn't un! You couldn't un! You wouldn't un!"

"No, I mean figuratively. I screwed him so bad, Deidara, and I have the clothes to prove it!" And he pulled them out of the trash bag one by one. They laughed and shrieked as Deidara turned a corner near the Uchiha manor.

Somehow Sai would find his way out the darkness. But he wouldn't have his rich threads to mask himself. He'd be naked, cold, alone. Exposed for who he really was.

Naruto would remember his sweet sixteenth birthday for the rest of life, and now Sai would, too.

________________________________________________________________________________

As they drove along the desolated country road that twisted around Uchiha manor, the headlights shown against the creepy trees. Moths attacked the windshield as if warning them to choose another way.

"The mansion's totally dark," Naruto said as they approached it. "Wanna stop for a look-see?"

"Your birthday's over un," Deidara said in an exhausted voice, keeping his foot on the gas pedal. "We'll go next year un."

Suddenly the headlights illuminated a figure standing in the middle of the road.

"Watch out!" Naruto yelled.

A guy with moonlight-white skin and spikey black hair, clothed in a black coat, black jeans and black Doc Martens, quickly raised his arm to shield his eyes-seemingly from the glare of the headlights rather than the immediate impact of Deidara's pickup.

Deidara slammed his brakes. They heard a thud.

"Are you okay un?" he cried.

"Yes. Are you?"

"Did I hit him un?" he yelled, panicking.

"I don't know."

"I can't look un," he said, hiding his head on the steering wheel. "I can't un!"

Naruto jumped out of the truck and anxiously peered around the front, afraid of what he might find lying in the road.

But he saw nothing.

Naruto checked underneath the truck and looked for dents. On closer inspection, he noticed blood splattered on the fender.

"Are you okay?" He called out.

But there was no response.

Naruto grabbed a flashlight from Deidara's glove compartment.

"What are you doing un?" He asked, worried.

"Searching."

"For what un?"

"There was some blood-"

"Blood? Deidara cried. "I've killed someone un!"

"Calm down. It could have been a deer"

"A deer doesn't wear black jeans un! I'm calling nine-one-one un."

"Go ahead-but where's the body?" Naruto reasoned. "You weren't going fast enough to catapult him into the woods."

"Maybe he's under the truck un!"

"I already looked. You probably just bumped him and he took off. But I want to make sure."

Deidara grabbed Naruto's arm, digging his nails into Naruto's flesh. "Naruto, don't go un! Let's get out of here un! I'm calling nine-one-one un!"

"Lock the door if you have to," Naruto said, tearing himself free. "But keep the engine and the lights on."

"Naruto, tell me this . . ." Deidara exclaimed breathlessly, gazing at Naruto with terrified eyes. "What normal guy would be walking in the middle of a pitch black road un ? Do you think he might be a-?"

Naruto felt the pleasant tingle of goosebumps on his arms.

"Deidara, don't get my hopes up!"

Naruto combed the bushes that went down the creek. Then he headed up for the hillside leading up toward the mansion.

He let out a shriek.

"What is it un?" Deidara cried, rolling down the window.

Blood! Thick puddles in the grass! But there was no body! Naruto followed the bloodstains, afraid bits of his corpse were strewn everywhere. And then he tripped over something hard. He looked down, anticipating a severed head. He apprehensively shone my flashlight on it. It was a dented paint bucket.

"Is he dead un?" Deidara gasped as Naruto returned to the truck.

"No, but I think you might have killed his can," He said, dangling the bucket in front of him. "What was he doing painting in the middle of the night? And where was he going?"

"It was just paint un!" Deidara said with gasp of relief, hanging up his cell phone and revving the engine. "Let's get out of here un!"

"What was that jerk doing walking in the middle of the road at night?" Naruto wondered out loud. "Maybe he was going to paint some graffiti or something."

"Where did he come from un? Where could he have gone so fast un? Deidara mumbled back.

In the rearview mirror Naruto caught the reflection of the darkened mansion just in time to see light go on in the attic window.

________________________________________________________________________________

Me: done! Also this chapter has more than 2000 words yay lol!

Sasu: ……spazz it has more than 3000 now that you've written the author notes

Me: whatever~ lol I have a challenge for anybody who wants to do it lol I was listening to a song on the radio and there was a specific part that I heard it went "Hush girl, shut your lips. Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips" lol if anyone can tell me what the heck that means you get a Naruto plushie! Clap clap clap ^_^ XD okay now cya next chapter!

Naru&Dei: Bye-neeeee!


	6. Authors note

GOMENASAI! I haven't been writing because my computer is like really messed heck im using my schools comp just to write this so I'll try to get a new chapter out as soon as possible! Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Im baaaaaaaaaaackkk~! But my comp is still broken yep theres something wrong with my laptop mouse it wont click on anything! DX but cause I wanna keep writing I forced myself to get an even worse laptop just to type . uh huh this is my old laptop which has a cracked screen cause I got mad once and accidently threw my game controller at ^^;;; but anyways~ lets begin!

Naru: kyubbi-chama owns nothing! Except for higurashi no naku koro ni DVD

Me: yeah great anime but don't watch if you don't like blood and gore! on with the story!

________________________________________________________________________

Truth or ScArE?

________________________________________________________________________

The story of naked Sai spread immediately through Konoha High. Some students said he stumbled into Sasori's house in a trash-bag diaper; others said he was found passed out naked on the back lawn. No one had a clue Naruto was involved. Only Sai knew the real story. Apparently he tried to pass it off to his buddies as an encounter with a cheerleader. Either way, everyone got a laugh.

Sai left Naruto alone. He wouldn't even make eye contact with him. Gothic Boy had finally gotten the goods on the popular soccer snob. But Naruto didn't want him to accuse him of theft. He had to give Sai's clothes back, right?

First there was the shoe. Naruto thought it was the left. Naruto strung it on the outside of his locker. At first no one noticed the hanging loafer. Those who finally did looked at it and walked on. But the next morning it was gone. One person had noticed it. Now it was time for the others to take notice besides Sai.

The right brown loafer was strung up in the same fashion. But next to it was a sign: **MISSING SOMETHING SAI? **

This time Naruto heard giggles as students passed. They didn't realize whose locker it was. But they'd soon be catching on.

Each day a sock would hang out, or a t-shirt. Naruto started noticing snob girls who would never talk to him suddenly looking over in algebra with smiling approval. They had been Sai's tree girls, promised everything with nothing to show for it. Well, he had plenty to show.

By the time Sai's khaki pants were hung out, complete with grass stains and dirt, everyone knew whose locker it was. Now kids in the hallway were grinning at him. Guys weren't exactly asking him out, but Naruto was suddenly popular-in a quiet kind of way.

Except, of course, with Sai. But Naruto felt safe. Now if that everyone knew whose locker it was, Sai would be the prime suspect if anything happened to him.

But Sai did make the odd threat.

"I'll kick you ass, monster," he said one day. He grabbed Naruto's jaw in his hands when Naruto and Deidara were starting to walk home.

"Combat boots hurt more then loafers, Neanderthal," Naruto shot back, his face pressed between Sai's hands.

"Let him go," Sasori said, pulling him away. Naruto could see even Sasori enjoyed his prank. He was sure Sasori got tired of the Sai attitude sometimes. After all, he was stuck being Sai's friend.

"You'll never be anything more than a freak!" Sai shouted. Fortunately Sasori pulled him away again. Naruto didn't feel like going to battle after a long day of school.

"You just wait! You just wait!" he called back to Naruto.

"Talk to my lawyer!" Naruto yelled, secretly hoping he wasn't going to need a plastic surgeon instead.

________________________________________________________________________

Time for the grade finale. Lots of students were gathered around Naruto's locker. He even saw freshman taking pictures.

It was the climax everyone had been waiting for: Sai's white Calvin Klein underwear hot-glued to Naruto's locker. The sign underneath read: **WHITE IS FOR VIRGINS, RIGHT SAI?**

It would be up there for a while. Everyone saw it. Literally EVERYONE saw it.

"Naruto, you defaced school property," Principle Tsunade scolded him later that day. Naruto had been in Tsunade's office so many times, it was like seeing a old friend.

"Those lockers have been here forever, baa-chan," Naruto replied. "Maybe it's time you tell the school board we need new ones."

"I don't think you see the seriousness involved here, Naruto. You ruined a locker and embarrassed an honors student."

"What honor? Ask your straight-A cheerleaders and half the drill team how many times he's embarrassed them!"

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"We need to get you involved in something, Naruto. Some club you can belong to, something that will help you make friends."

"The chess club have any openings? Or how about the math club?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"There are other activities."

"Can you guarantee me a spot on the cheerleading squad? Of course, I'd have to wear all black."

"That's something you have to try-out for. But I bet you'd be great."

Naruto rolled his eyes; she knew he was being sarcastic.

"Obviously honors students, like Sai, really respect cheerleaders."

"Naruto, high school is hard for most kids. That's just the way it is. Even the people who look as though they do belong usually don't feel they belong. But you have so much going for you. You're imaginative. You're smart. You'll figure it out. Just don't damage any lockers while you're trying to find the answers."

"Sure, baa-chan," Naruto said, taking the detention slip. "See you soon."

"Not too soon, okay Naruto?"

"I'll try not to work you too hard," he said and closed the door.

________________________________________________________________________

The next day Naruto noticed something on his locker that he hadn't put up. In black paint was written: **NARUTO IS A HORROR!**

Naruto smiled. _'Very clever, Sai. Very clever.'_ he thought. He felt warm inside. It was the first time Sai had ever complimented him.

________________________________________________________________________

Me: DONE ^_^ yay clap clap clap!

Naruto: also we have important news!

Me: yep two things I gotta tell you all ^^ im going to A-kon! And my b-day is next month…oh one more thing! 2 more weeks of school I get out on june 4th soooo expect more chapters in the summer timmmmeeee~! And hopefully my laptop will be fixed by then ^^|||||| so anyways please leave a review and cya next chapter~!

Me&Naru: bye-neeeeee!


	8. Chapter 8

Me: ahhaah! ^^;;; I re-read my story so far and I notice some spelling errors I feel like a idiot now but oh well I'll try harder from making those mistakes ^^

Dei: only you would notice them after putting the chapters out un…-sighs-

Me: I used but I double checked it!

Dei: well you still messed up so nyeh xp

Me: TT-TT…..i own nothing….

Dei: on with the story un!

________________________________________________________________________

Truth or ScArE?

________________________________________________________________________

---Naruto's POV---

Halloween. My favorite day of the year. The one day of the year that I fit in. It's the only day everyone accepts me and compliments me, and I even get rewarded for it by generous neighbors who don't think I'm too old to celebrate-or are afraid of what my tricks would be.

But this year I decided I really wanted to wear a costume. I shopped in stores I usually never went to and borrowed things from Kushina. I combed my hair down, which was impossible task and wore a lusciously soft white cashmere sweater with a pink tennis skirt; yeah I'm dressing up as girl tennis player so what? Apparently Kushina says I can do that because I'm a shota hah! But anyways I gave myself a healthy glow with some o her base and blush and wore a soft plum lipstick. I even carried Minato's tennis racket. I went around saying things like, "Mummy dear, I'll be home after my tennis lesson!"

Konohamaru didn't even recognize me as I passed him in the kitchen. Then his mouth dropped open when he realized it was me and not a neighbor's kid dropping over for sugar.

"….Why were you born a boy instead of a girl?" he said, dressed as a baseball player. I thought I might have beaten him up right then and there.

Kushina wanted to take pictures. Go figure. She was acting like I was going to the prom; of course I would never wear a dress even if I was going to prom. See? There is a limit to my madness. I let her take one picture. I figured she should have one to show her yaoi fan girl friends I guess.

________________________________________________________________________

Deidara and I were eating lunch in the cafeteria later that day. Everyone looked at me like I was a new student, and none the less a new girl student. Really, no one regconized me. It was fun at first, then a bit annoying. I got stares when I dressed in black. I got stares when I dressed in white. I couldn't win! Then Sai came into the cafeteria dressed as Dracula. His hair was slicked back, and he was sporting a black cape. He had plastic fangs and red-hot lips.

He stood with Sasori as he glanced all around to find me. He wanted to rub his new look in my face. Sasori finally pointed to me and Sai did a double take. He stared at me long and hard, looked me up and down. I had never seen him gaze at me like that before. It was as he actually had a crush, as he checked out my preppy white sweater and healthy glow.

---Normal POV---

Naruto thought for sure Sai would come over and say something stupid, but instead he sat at the opposite side of the cafeteria with his back to him. He even left before Naruto did. '_I'm free! I'm free of him!'_Naruto thought. But he was wrong. He should have known their truce wouldn't last.

________________________________________________________________________

Naruto's little pumpkin basket was almost filled with Smarties, Snickers, Mary Janes, Jolly Ranchers, Double Bubble gum, and other treats. And most importantly-spider rings and temporary tattoos. Deidara and Naruto had walked all over town and now wondered what awaited them at the front door of the mysterious mansion. They we're saving the best house for last. Apparently so was everyone else.

There was actually a line to the front door. It was like they were at Disney World. Ghouls, punks, bums, Mickey mouse, Fred Flintstone, and Homer Simpson were all eagerly waiting their turn. And a bunch of coiffed parents who showed up to steal a peek inside. The circus was in town, and everyone had come to look at the freaks.

"He's really creepy," a twelve-year old Frankenstein remarked to a pint-sized werewolf as they passed us.

Konohamaru spotted Naruto and Deidara as he walked down the driveway.

"It's well worth the wait, Naruto. You'll love it! Uh…this is my sister!" he proudly said to his geekoid Batman friend, who looked at Naruto with junior crush eyes.

'_You lying little…whatever.'_Naruto thought. "Did you see any shrunken heads? Maybe monsters with fangs?" He asked.

"No."

"Then maybe we're wasting our time."

"That old man is really freaky. He looks scary and he isn't even wearing a costume!"

Even though he lied to his friend about his real gender, though who would tell there friend that their sibling is cross dressing, Naruto could see Konohamaru was trying to bond with him, since this was the first time he could actually show him off to his friend. But Naruto could also tell Kono was expecting a verbal body slam.

"Thanks for the info."

"Thanks? Uh…yeah…of course, Sis."

"I'll see you at home, if you want to trade any candy bars."

Konohamaru nodded willingly. He smiled and left like he had finally met his long lost brother.

Deidara and Naruto eagerly waited their turn. They were last in line, and as Charlie Brown and a witch who were in front of them stepped away with their goods, the door closed. Naruto looked at the S-shaped knocker and wondered if it was the initials of the new owner. When he peered closer, he was it was a serpent with emerald eyes. Naruto rapped it gently, hoping the gothic guy would answer. He wanted to ask him if he was the one in the road the other night, and if so, what he had been doing? Most people exercise at the gym, not on spooky country roads in the dead of night. But no one answered.

"Let's go un," Deidara suggested nervously.

"No, we waited forever for this! I'm not turning back until I get some candy. He owes us!"

"I'm tired un. We've been out all night un. It's probably just some creepy old guy who wants to go to bed un. And I do to un."

"We can't leave now."

"I'm going home, Naruto un."

"I can't believe you're so chicken. C'mon, I thought we were friends."

"We are. But it's late un."

"Okay, okay. I'll call you tomorrow and tell you all about Mister Creepy."

There were enough treaters walking around that Naruto was afraid for mousy Deidara. He'd get home safe. '_But would I?' _he thought.

Naruto stared at the serpent knocker and wondered what stood behind the huge wooden door. Maybe the new owner would pull him inside and hold him captive in his haunted mansion. He could only hope!

Naruto knocked again and waited. And waited.

He knocked again. He banged and banged and banged, till his hand was starting to hurt. Naruto dashed around to the side, then he heard the locks coming unlatched and the creaky door opening. Naruto quickly ran back up to the front steps. And there he was, standing before Naruto: Creepy Man.

He was tall, not skinny but not to muscular either. His face and hands pale as snow, in sharp contrast to his dark butler's uniform. He had gray hair that stood up as if it could defy gravity, and he had a mask covering half his face. Naruto loved him.

"Hmm…not every year we see someone cross-dressing, but I'm sorry we have no more candy," he said in a deep foreign accent as he peered down at Naruto.

Mentally sighing Naruto decided to let the comment slide.

"Really? But you must have something. Some peanut-butter twist? A piece of toast? Ramen?"

He opened the door, no further than necessary. Naruto couldn't see a thing behind him. What did the place look like inside? How had it changed since he had snuck it four years before? And who were "we," and did they look creepy, too? They could all be friends. Naruto felt someone watching, looming, and he tried to step past the doorway.

"Who else lives here?" he asked boldly. "Do you have a son?"

"I don't have any children. And I'm sorry, but we don't have a crumb left." He started to shut the door.

"Wait!" Naruto blurted out and blocked the door open with his shoe. He reached into his pumpkin basket and pulled out a Snickers and a spider ring. "I'd like to welcome you to the neighborhood. This is my favorite candy and my favorite Halloween treat. I hope you enjoy them, too."

He almost didn't smile. But then as Naruto placed the treats in his snow-white fingers, he smiled, or at least from what Naruto could tell it looked like a smile.

"See you!" He said, dancing down the steps.

He had got to meet the creepy man! Everyone in town could say they had gotten candy from him, but who else could say they had given him a treat?

Naruto spun around on the front lawn and looked back at the grand mansion. He saw a shadowy figure watching from the attic window. Was it the gothic guy? He quickly stopped spinning and stared back, but there wasn't anyone there, just the ruffle of a dark curtain.

He had just passed through the iron gate when a ghoulish vampire in a red Camaro drove up to the curb.

"Want a ride, little boy?" Sai asked. Sasori sat comfortably behind the wheel.

"My mother told me not to talk to strangers," Naruto said, taking a difficult bite of a Mary Jane. He was not in the mood for a Sai confrontation.

"I'm not a stranger, babe. Aren't you too old to be trick-or-treating?"

"Aren't you too old to be toilet-papering the town?"

Sai got out of the car and came over to Naruto. He looked particularly sexy. Of course, he found all vampires sexy, even fake ones.

"What are you suppose to be?" he asked.

"I'm dressed up as a freak, can't you tell?"

Sai was trying to be cool but he was stepping on himself. Naruto was the only boy or girl who said no to him. The only boy in town he could never have. He had always been a mystery because of the way he dressed and behaved, and now he was standing before him dressed as his perfect uke.

"So you're visiting Amityville by yourself?" he stared up at the mansion. "You're a wicked boy, aren't you?" He glanced down, sending chills through Naruto-he was gorgeous in his Dracula cape.

Naruto said nothing.

"I bet you've never kissed a vampire before," Sai said, his plastic teeth shining in the moonlight.

"Well, when you see one, let me know," Naruto said, and started to walk away.

Sai grabbed his arm.

"Give it a rest, Sai!"

He pulled Naruto in closer. "Well, I've never kissed a tennis player," he joked.

Naruto laughed, it was such a corny line. Sai kissed him full on the mouth, his plastic teeth getting in the way. And Naruto let him. Maybe he was still dizzy from spinning on the lawn.

Sai finally came up for air.

"Well, now you have!" Naruto said, pulling away. "I think Sasori is waiting on you!"

"I didn't get any candy!" he said, fingering Naruto's pumpkin basket. He pulled out a Snicker bar.

"Hey that's my favorite! Take a peanut-butter twist."

Sai ate the Snickers with his vampire teeth, which came loose and fell on the ground, dripping with chocolate and caramel. Naruto quickly reached for them, but Sai grabbed his arm, spilling his candy everywhere.

"Look what you've done!" Naruto shouted.

Sai grabbed handfuls of candy and stuffed them into his jeans. Naruto watched as his remaining treats were strewn across the lawn. The only candy he could salvage were some boring Smarties and a smash Mars Bar.

"Still want to be an item?" Sai asked, his pockets full with candy as he pulled Naruto close. "Still want to be my boyfriend?"

Suddenly he let go and started towards the mansion. "Now I'll get some real candy."

Naruto grabbed his arm this time. Who knew what Sai would do if he reached the door?

"Miss me already?" he asked, startled that Naruto hadn't run away.

"They're out of candy."

"Well, I'll just see about that!"

"Their lights are off. They went to sleep."

"This'll wake them up." He pulled out a can of spray paint from underneath his cape. "They definitely need someone who knows how to decorate!"

Sai walked on toward the mansion. Naruto ran after him.

"No, Sai. Don't!"

He pushed past Naruto. He was going to vandalize the one thing in this town that was truly beautiful.

"No!" Naruto cried.

He popped the lid and shook the can.

Naruto tried pulling his arm away, but Sai threw him down.

"Let's see . . . how about 'Welcome to the neighborhood!'?"

"Don't, Sai, don't!"

"Or 'Vampires love company!' I'll sign your name."

Not only was he going to deface their property, he was going to frame Naruto for it. He shook the can once more. And began to spray the mansion.

Naruto rushed to his feet and pulled back his tennis racket. He used to play with his brother, and no game was more important to win than this one. He locked his eyes on the aluminum paint-filled cylinder as if it were a ball, and smacked it as hard as he could. The can spun off into the distance, and, like his usual game, he lost his grip and the racket went flying with it. Sai let out a yell so loud Naruto thought the whole world would hear. '_Guess I hit more than the can.' _Naruto thought.

Suddenly the front door light came on, and Naruto heard the jingle of the locks being unlatched.

"We gotta get out of here!" Naruto yelled to Sai, who was crouching down holding his wounded hand.

Naruto was ready to make his escape when he felt something he had never felt before: a presence. Naruto turned around and let out a soundless gasp, because fear had taken his breath away. Naruto stood frozen.

There he was. Not the creepy man. Not Mr. or Mrs. Mansion family. But the gothic guy, gothic mate, gothic prince. He stood before Naruto, like a knight of the night! His was spiky and black no offense, but it kinda looked like a ducks butt. His onyx eyes were dark, deep, lovely, lonely, adoringly, intelligent, dreamy. A gateway into his dark soul. He, too, stood motionless, breathing Naruto in. His face was pale like Naruto's and his tight black T-shirt was tucked into his black jeans, which were tucked into monster-chic punk-rock combat boots.

Normally fear is something Naruto felt only when he knew Kushina was hosting a Mary Kay party and wants to use him as a model. But they were on private property, and his curiosity to meet this strange creature was overwhelmed by his fear of getting caught.

The tennis shoes really were a good choice tonight. Naruto could hear Sai yelling at him as he followed Naruto in flight.

"You monster! You broke my hand!"

Naruto raced through the open gate and climbed into the waiting Camaro.

"Drive me home!" Naruto screamed. "Now!"

Sasori was startled by his unexpected passenger. He was just staring at Naruto, in silent denial.

"Drive me now! Or I'll tell the police you were involved!"

"The police?" he blurted out. "What's Sai got us into now?"

Naruto could see the angry Count Sai running down the driveway, his cape flowing in the wind. He was almost at the gate. Gothic guy hadn't moved but continued to stare at Naruto.

"Drive! Just drive the freakin' car!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.

The motor started and they peeled away until the mansion and its unusual occupants were out of view. Naruto turned around and looked out the back window at a shouting Dracula Sai.

"Happy Halloween," He said to Sasori as he let out a sigh of relief.

________________________________________________________________________

Me: DONE YET AGAIN! ^^

Naru: hahah I broke Sai's hand

Sai: not funny -_-

Naru: ^_^;;;

Me: anyways lol I bet you ALL know who the "creepy man" and the "gothic guy" are~ ^_^ finally more characters are showing up! Also lol yes Naruto was cross-dressing for Halloween

Naru: yeah cause I look smexy in a tennis skirt

Sasu: hell yeah you do

Naru: o////o

Me: well cya next chapter don't forget to review! BYE-NEEEEE!!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: lol yeah sasu got some screen time!

Sasu: bout time

Me: lol you should have enjoyed it while you could because I believe you wont be back in for a while~

Sasu: your kidding…. -_-

Me: lol maybe maybe not…all I know is your not in this chapter! ^_^

Sasu:-anime vein- ….kyubbi doesn't own a thing…

Me: except my IPOD TOUCH w00t!!!

________________________________________________________________________

Truth or ScArE?

________________________________________________________________________

Naruto was making his way to history class when he spotted Sai walking ahead of him. He noticed something unusual about his indoor ensemble-he was wearing a golf glove on his right hand.

"Making a fashion statement?" he teased, catching up to Sai. "I guess it's a good thing you don't play soccer with your hands!"

Sai ignored his comment and continued to walk to class.

"Guess you'll have to miss a few sessions of graffiti club," he joked. "Since you trigger finger is out of commission."

Sai stopped and stared at Naruto coldly. But he thought better of speaking and walked on.

_'Ouch! I guess I hurt more than his hand.' _Naruto thought.

"I see you made it home safely," he continued, pursuing Sai. "Sasori took great care of me. He's a perfect gentleman!"

But then Naruto realized everything. He had taken away Sai's pride, his girlfriends and possibly boyfriends, and now had forced his best friend to betray him and side with the enemy. Naruto felt sorry for Sai . . .almost.

Sai paused, staring down at Naruto like he was going to explode. But Naruto was distracted by a strange figure talking to the secretary in the principle's office. It was the creepy man! Standing pale in the bright fluorescent light, his long gray overcoat shrouding his body. And hanging from his pale hand was, the tennis racket.

Naruto pulled the fuming Sai to the wall, where they could safely overhear the conversation.

"What are you doing?" Sai asked, trying to wriggle away.

"Shhh! That's the butler from the mansion!" Naruto whispered, pointing.

"So what?"

"He's looking for us!"

"How can he be looking for us? It was dark, stupid!"

"That guy saw us! He probably found the spray cans on the lawn and whatever stuff you sprayed on the wall as proof! And he has my brother's tennis racket!"

"Damn, freak, if you hadn't hit me none of this would have happened."

"If you hadn't been born, none of this would had happened, you creep. Shhh, already!"

"Sit, you can leave the racket with us and we can make an announcement," Naruto heard Shizune reply. "What did you say the boy was wearing?"

"A tennis outfit, miss."

"For Halloween?" she laughed and reached for the racket.

But the creepy man drew back. "I'd prefer to keep in my possession for now. If you find the owner, he knows where he can claim it. Good day," he said and bowed to a charmed Shizune.

Naruto freaked and pulled Sai behind a statue of Teddy Roosevelt. "It's a trap," he said, squeezing Sai's gloved hand. "I'll show up and the police will be waiting with handcuffs!"

Students stared at the creepy man as he walked creepily toward the front doors, glancing around as he left. He was looking for them.

"He's taking evidence with him, and that evidence is worth two hundred dollars," Naruto whispered to Sai.

"Yeah, the evidence," he said. "Against you!"

"Me? Your fingerprints were all over it. That guy saw you, too."

"He only saw me running. He could have been after you. You were mad he ran out of candy, so you sprayed his house until he heard you making noise, then you dropped your candy and tennis racket when the lights came on." Sai said, like he was Sherlock Homes solving the Case of the Missing Tennis Racket.

"You're going to pin this one on me? I can't belie you!"

"Don't worry, I don't think you'll go to jail over this, babe. You'll just get a major spanking by that crazy butler."

Naruto had gotten into enough trouble for things he had done, he didn't want to be punished for things he hadn't done.

Sai started walking to class.

Naruto caught up with him. "I'll drag you down so bad if anything happens!"

"Who will they believe, freak-an honors student who is a star soccer player or a two-bit gothic chick with one friend, who spends more time in the principal's office than in class?"

"You owe me a tennis racket!" Naruto shouted helplessly as Sai sauntered off

Naruto had to admit it; Sai had avenged himself for the naked woods night. Because of him Naruto lost his brother's fancy schmancy tennis racket. And more importantly, he'd made Naruto the enemy in the eyes of the only people in town who might understand him and be my friends. They were Naruto's freedom from Konoha and his connection to humanity, but now because of Sai, the mansion would be harder to get into than when it was boarded up.

________________________________________________________________________

Me: w00t! A-KON IS ALMOST HERE~!!!!! But anyways yay another chapter done ^^

Naru: I cant believe im getting in trouble for Sai…

Sai: you BROKE my hand -_-

Naru: nyeeeh! –sticks tongue out-

Me: lol by the way I was wondering if anyone who likes vocaloid or MMD and yaoi could make a kaito x len fanfic or gackpolenkaito fanfic please? If you do I'd be very VERY greatful –bows-

Naru: anyways cya next chapter!

Me: BYE-NEEEE!!!


	10. ANOTHER AN TTTT

Okay guys srry for AGAIN not updating but I was working on my next chapter when…I got in trouble for my room not being clean SO my mom took my laptop and actually HID it from me and I was like half way though! DX so until I find my laptop or she gives it back I wont be able to work on my fanfic but no I haven't abandon it –sighs- please forgive me DX


	11. Im back!

Alright guys! Its taken forever but guess what! Well its obvious huh? I have internet!

Naru: therefore that means…

Dei: she will…continue the story un! Yayz!

Okay I will immdeatly start on Truth or Scare again and I will try to work as quickly as possible ^^ the hiatus is OVER! !


	12. Chapter 10

Me: alrighty guys are already to start this bad boy up again?

Naru &dei: Hai!

Me: Yosh! Lets do this! Also I have a special honorable mention for~~!

**kitty tokyo uzumaki**

Naru: Thanks for being the first person to leave a review on our great return!

Me: yeah, and since I'm back I'm going to be giving honorable mentions to people who review because I noticed I didn't really do it a lot before…okay! Lets go! START!

Sasu: whatever…

Me: oh what lovely enthusiasm sasuke. Just do the disclaimer somebody.

Dei: Kyubbi-chama owns nothing un, but what she does own is a new laptop and cell phone un! ^_V

~~~~~?~~~~~~~~~~

-Naruto's P.O.V-

"You what?" Minato yelled during dinner after I told him what happened to his racket.

"Well it's not exactly lost…I just don't have it."

"Then get it back if you know where it is."

"That would be impossible right now…"

Boy if looks could kill I think I would have been stabbed, shot, and tossed in a fire to burn for all eternity.

"I have a game tomorrow!" Minato exclaimed

"I know, but you have other rackets." I tried to tone down the importance of this particular racket.

Epic. Fail.

"Others? It's that easy for you? Do you have any idea how much is cost for a Prince O3 Speedport?"

"I didn't mean that-"

"It's bad enough you deface property at school!"

"I'm sorry, but-"

"Sorry's not good enough this time. I can't believe I let you take my racket in the first place!"*1*

"But, brottthheeer, I'm sure you and Kyuubi made mistakes when you were hippie teens!"

"Yes, and we paid for them, like your going to pay for my racket."

My bank account had about five dollars left from my sweet sixteen birthday and I owed Video Horizons'*2* twenty dollars in late fees. SO after doing some math I discovered my big bro was going to have my allowance till' I was about 30.

-End P.O.V-

Then the next three words echoed in Naruto's head and made him dizzy with fury. As he said them he felt like he was going to spontaneously combust into a million pieces.

"Get a job." Minato stated. "It's about time you learn about responsibility."

"Can't you just ground me or something? Come on!"

"NO. End of story. No ifs ands or buts about it. I'll help you find a job if you can't on your own, but that's it."

Naruto ran to his room screaming at the top of his lungs, "You people don't understand the pressure of being a teenager in my generation!"*2*

As Naruto laid on his bed, glaring at the ceiling, he fantasized about sneaking into the mansion like he did with Kankuro when he was twelve, and getting the racket.

But he also knew his hips were wider and that the window they used had been replaced. He was sure the new owners also had a security system and, in any case, where would he look for the racket with so many rooms? And while he was searching frantically, he was sure to be caught by the Creepy Man wielding a gun, kunai, or at least a medieval torturing device. A part-time job was a less menacing scenario, but not by much.

At this point really wished he was vampire-he'd never heard of Dracula having a job.*3*

--

-Naruto's POV-

Connections. They'd be wonderful if my brother knew the Queen of England, or Aya Hirano, or even better KAT-TUN*4*, but Shizune of Hokage Travel just doesn't cut it for me.

Far worse than having to show up there after school three days a week, answering in a cheery voice, photocopying tickets with that horribly blinding flash in my eyes, and talking to upright businessmen going to Europe forth time was the dress code.

-End POV-

"I'm sorry, but you won't be able to wear those…" Shizune began, staring at his shoes. "What do you kids call them?"

"Combat boots."

"We aren't in the army. And it's okay to wear lipstick."

Naruto smiled in his head, his cross-dressing tendencies had spread quickly though the small town.

"But it should be red." she finished. Hence the metal frown returning…

"Red?" he parroted.

"Though you can pick any shade."

'_Ah very generous, Shizune!_' he thought, "How about pink?"

"Pink would be great. And you can wear skirts. But not to short."

"Red skirts?" he asked.

"No, they don't have to be red. They can be green or blue."

"I can pick any shade?" If she was going to make him feel like an idiot, he was going to act like one.

"Certainly. And hose-"

"Not black?"

"Not ripped."

"And the nail polish," she began, staring at his fingernails.

"Not black, but any shade of red. Or pink would be great," he recited.

"Very good," she said with a big smile. "You're fitting in already!"

"Thanks, I guess," Naruto said as he got up to leave. He checked his watch. The interview had taken fifteen minutes, but it felt like an hour. This job was going to be complete torture.

"I'll see you tomorrow, at four o' clock then, Naruto. Any questions?"

"Do I get paid for the interview?"

"Your brother said you were bright, but he didn't mention your wonderful sense of humor. We'll get along great. Who knows, you may want to be a travel agent when you get older."

Iruka, his kindergarten teacher, would have been proud.

"I already know what I want to be," he replied. He wanted to say vampire, just for old time's sake. But he knew she wouldn't get it.

"What do you want to be?"

"A professional tennis player. They get free rackets!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kushina had bought Naruto some terrible brightly colored corporate clothes so he could neatly fit the package of Konoha's business world. He pulled them out the shopping bags and freaked when he saw the price tags.

"Whoa! These outfits cost more than the tennis racket. Just keep them and we'll be even."

"That's not the point!"

"This doesn't make any sense."

He reluctantly modeled a white blouse and a blue-knee length skirt. Kushina looked at him like the daughter she always wanted. Damn his girly looks.

"Don't you remember wearing halter tops, braids, and bell-bottoms?" he asked. "What I wear isn't that much different for my generation."

"I'm not that little girl anymore, Naruto. And besides, I never wore lipstick. I went _au naturel_."

"Ugh." he said and rolled his eyes.

"Being a teenager is hard, I know. But you'll eventually figure out who you are."

"I know who I am! And working at a travel agency and wearing a white blouse and hose isn't going to make me find the 'inner me.'"

"Oh, honey." She tried to hug him. "When you're a teenager, you think that on one understands you and the whole world is against you."

"No, it's just this town that's against me. I'd go crazy if I thought the whole world was against me!"

She hugged him tightly and this time he let her. "I love you, Naruto" she said, like only a mother can.

"You're beautiful in black, but your smashing in red!"

"Quit it, Kushina, you're wrinkling my new blouse."

"I thought you'd never say that!" she said, and squeezed him even tighter.

--

-Naruto's POV-*4*

The part-time after-school gig had to go. How could I investigate the new family if I was going to be at work all afternoon? I had to drag all those dry-clean-only clothes with me to school and keep them neatly folded in my locker until school was over. My new afternoon punishment tore me up inside.

"Why doesn't that guy go to school?" I asked Deidara as I was getting dressed.

"Maybe he isn't registered yet un."

"If I didn't have this stupid job, we could go investigating right now. Ugh!"

I was envious of Deidara, because he got to go home to the land of cable TV and microwave popcorn, while I went from a school desk to a reception desk.

After parting ways with Deidara, I snuck into the restroom and wiped off my black lipstick with a wet paper towel and replaced it with some ultra-flashy shade of red. I truly looked like a ghost with my pale complexion. I reluctantly put on my bright red rayon-and-cotton blends. "I'll miss you, but we'll be back together in a few hours," I said to my black shirt, jeans and combat boots, placing them into my backpack.

I looked in the mirror-this was one time I really thought being a vampire would come in handy. Maybe I'd look in the mirror and see nothing. Instead I saw a miserable boy standing awkwardly in girls' clothes.

I slithered out the restroom looking left and right like I was crossing the street and made my escape safely out the front door. Or so I thought.

Sai was standing on the front steps.

I freaked when I saw him but tried to ignore his presence and move on. I wanted to run, but I wasn't used to skinny heels.

"Hey Halloween's over!" he shouted, following me.

"Where's your tennis skirt? Going to a costume party as a secretary?"

I continued to ignore him, but he grabbed my arm.

I couldn't let him know that I was working, or where I was working, and, most of all, that I was working because I had to pay back my brother for the tennis racket Sai had made me lose. It would have brought him too much joy.

He looked me over, that same look he had given me when he first saw in my tennis outfit. This time I was his corporate dream boy.

"So, where are you going?"

"None of your business!"

"Really? I didn't think we kept secrets from each other."

"Get lost already."

"I'll just walk with you then."

-End POV-

Naruto stopped. "You will not walk with me! You will not go anywhere with me! You will leave me alone! For good. Forever!"

"You don't seem your usual loving self," he said, laughing. "Having a bad hair day? You should be used to that by now."

"Sai, it's over. Your games and mine! You don't have to harass me anymore. We're even. We're even for all eternity. Okay? So get out of my face!"

Sai ran after the blonde when he stormed off.

"Are we breaking up? I didn't even know we were going together, baby. Please don't leave me." he begged, jokingly.

Naruto quickly walked past the school fence and scurried down the sidewalk. He had to get to Hokage Travel.

"I can't live without you!" he said sarcastically, catching up. "Are you mad because I never gave you black roses? I'll make it up to you. I'll get you new clothes-from the graveyard." He howled with laughter. "Just don't leave me babe!"

"Cut it out!" Naruto fumed. Sai probably had two-hundred dollars in his back pocket and he'd have to work for years in a place he hated because of Sai's stupid antics.

"Just tell me where you're going?"

"Sai! Quit it! Get out of here! I'll get a restraining order if I have to!"

"Do you have a date?" He wasn't going to give up.

"Go away!"

"You're meeting someone?"

"Buzz off!"

"Do you have an interview? An interview…with the vampire?"

"Are you going to…work?"

Naruto stopped. "No! Have you lost your mind? That's so lame!"

"You are! You've got a job!" He danced around. "I'm so proud of you, my little gothic baby has found himself a job!"

Naruto was fuming inside.

"Trying for a better life? Or are you paying big brother back for that fancy little tennis racket?"

Naruto was ready to hit him, and this time send his head flying off into the distance instead of a can of spray paint.

Just then Sasori pulled up. "Sai, come on. You said you'd be on the steps. I don't have time to drive you all over town trying to find you. We have to go."

"Good, your baby-sitter found you," Naruto said.

"I'd offer you a ride to work, but we have places to be," Sai teased.

As the Camaro drove away Naruto looked at my watch. Greaaaaaat.

'_My first day of work and I'm late' he thought._

_--_

_Me: Yahoooooooooooooo! Its good to be back! _

_Naru: Yeah_

_Sasu: hn. Whatever._

_Me: Oi! Oi! don't get so angry cuz' you haven't showed up yet. We're getting there slowly but surely!_

_Sasu:-glares-_

_Dei: Any who! We'll see you next time un!_

_Me: and reviews motivate me to type even faster than I am now!_

_Saso & Sai & Sasu: no flames._

_Me & Dei & Naru: Bye-neeeeeeeeeeeeee! -waves-_


	13. Chapter 11

Me: . . . .-sulking in corner-

Naru: I-is…she okay?

Dei:-shrugs- Dunno, life's been kicking her in the ass big time un

Naru: Uh…-pokes kyu-

Me: Uryuu…-scoots to further in my sulk corner-

Naru: should we start without her?

Dei: I guess un

Naru: ^_^;; okay guys~! Bear with us we just got internet back after these years…along with a puppy….and a labtop which has already had it's screen cracked, but we will prevail in continuing this story! Now for the disclaimer!

Dei: We don't own anything un. Got it? Get it? Good un. Also today's chapter will be full of refences from games, animes, mangas, music and ect! If you get of them right you get a honorable mention un! So do your best un!

Naru: Yeah of course we'll be helpful by marking them like so!** Good luck everyone!

Saso: Oh yeah and shout-outs to **redhead-kitsune, xXVioletRibbonXx, and Hawkgirl90.**

-Uu! Uryuu!*1* Yaoi is awesome this is my blue truth!*2* Anyone get this VN/anime/manga reference?-

Big Ben, the Eiffel Tower, and a Hawaiian sunset loomed behind the reception desk at Hokage Travel, a constant reminder that there was life outside of boring Konoha, and that excitement was very, very, VERY far away.

The only thing exciting about working at Hokage's was the gossip. Under normal circumstances, Naruto found the scandals of the town quite boring- the mayor seen cavorting with a Vegas showgirl, a local TV reporter from KLNS faking alien abduction story, a brownie leader embezzling earnings from a cookie bake-off. Oh wow.

But now life was different-there have been Mansion family sightings!

Anko, the hyper partner, filled him in on all the latest. She's like a walking _People's Magazine._

"It's still a mystery what the husband does-" referring to the Mansion family- "but he's obviously wealthy. The butler does the grocery shopping at Junes'*3* on Saturday at exactly eight o' clock P.M and picks up the dry cleaning on Tuesdays-all dark suits and cloaks. The wife is a tall pale woman in her mid-thirties with long dark hair and she always wears dark sunglasses."

"It's like they're vampires," Anko concluded, not knowing about Naruto's fascination. "They've only been seen at night; they look so ghoulish, dark, and brooding, like they're straight out of a B-movie horror flick. And no visitors have been inside that house. Not one. Think they're hiding something?

He was hanging on Anko's every word.

"They've lived there for over a month,'' she continued, "and they haven't painted the place, or even cut the grass! They've probably added creaky doors!'

Shizune laughed out loud and ignored her ringing phone. "Miss Sandiego*4* was saying the same thing," Shizune added. "Can you imagine? Not mowing your lawn or planting flowers. Don't they wonder what the neighbors think?"

"Maybe they don't care what the neighbors think. Maybe they like it that way," Naruto interjected.

They both looked at him in horror.

"But get this," Anko said. "I heard that the wife was at Feliciano's*5* Italian Bistro and ordered the antipasto… without garlic!" That's what Imai Hotaru *6* says her son said."

'_So? _Naruto thought. _I like a full moon. Does that make me a were-wolf? Big deal. And who can trust Sai and his family?' _

_-_Naruto's POV-

The buzzing of the front door brought the gossip session to a complete halt. And the new customer made us all buzz.

It was the Creepy Man!

"I have to finish something in the back!" I whispered to Anko, whose eyes riveted to the man.

I scurried as fast as I could, not looking back until I was safely behind the Xerox machine. Yet I yearned to run to good ol' Creepy, squeeze the masked man in a hug and tell him I was sorry for the Trevor Halloween paint job. I wanted to listen to all he had to say about the world as he knew it, his adventures and travels. But I couldn't so I cowered behind the copy machines, and copied my hand.

"I'd like two tickets to Bucharest," I heard him say taking a seat at Anko's desk. I craned my neck to see him.

"Bucharest?" Anko asked.

"Yes Bucharest, Romania."

"And when would you be going?"

"I'm not going, madam. The tickets are for Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha. They would like to depart on November first, for three months."

Anko fiddled with her computer. "Two seats…in economy?"

"No, first-class please. Just as long as the flight attendants serve them some bloody whine the Uchihas are always happy!" he said laughing.

Anko laughed back awkwardly and I chuckled inside. She went over the itinerary and handed him a copy.

"It's like giving blood, the cost of tickets these days!" Creepy Man laughed, signing.

This was getting good! Anko swiped his credit card. "And you're not going, sir?" she asked, as he signed his name, trying to pull more info out of him. Way to go, Anko!

"No, the boy and I will stay behind."

Boy? Was he referring to Gothic Guy? Or did the Uchihas have a child I could baby-sit? I could play hide-and-seek with him in the Mansion.

"The Uchihas have a boy?" Anko asked.

"He doesn't get out much. Stays in his room listening to loud music. That's what they do at seventeen."

Seventeen? Did I hear him right? Seventeen? He was talking about Gothic Guy. But why wasn't he in school?

"He's always had a home tutor. Or as you say in this country home-schooled," Creepy Man answered, as if he had read my mind. Or should have said, Mansion-schooled! No one was home-schooled in Konoha.

"Seventeen?" Anko repeated, trying to get more information.

"Yes, seventeen…going on one hundred."

"I know how that is," Anko interjected. "My girl just turned thirteen, and thinks she knows everything!"

"He acts like he's lived before, if you know what I mean, with all his grand opinions about the world." Creepy Man laughed a maniacal laugh that sent him into a coughing frenzy.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"I'd like a town map."

"Our town?" she asked, with a laugh. "I'm not sure we even have them."

She turned to Shizune, who just shook her head.

"There's the main square and the cornfields," Anko said, rifling through her desk. "Are you sure you don't want a map of somewhere more exciting?" she asked, offering him a map of Greece.*7*

"This is all the excitement a man of my age can handle, thank you," he said grinning behind the mask. "The square reminds me of my home in Europe. It's been centuries since I've seen it."

"Centuries?" Anko asked, curiously. "Then you hide your age well," she teased.

If anyone could get info on the walking dead, it was Anko. She could flirt with the best of them. Creepy Man's face turned from a white wine to a slightly bright burgundy.

"You are so kind, Miss," he said, rubbing his hand though his silver hair. "Thank you for your time," he said, preparing to leave. "It's been lovely, and you have been lovely, too." He grabbed her hand in his and gave another crackling smile behind his mask.

As he stood up, he looked directly at me and through me like he knew he had seen me before. I could feel his cold stare as I frantically turned around, quickly gathering together the thirteen copies of my hand. I didn't dare turn back around until I heard the door close. I peered out as he walked past the front window- and he glanced back like he was looking straight though me. I felt a chill go thought my body. I loved it.

The rest of the day whizzed by. I hardly noticed it was after six. I slung my black bag over my shoulder.

"Wow, we'll have to pay you for overtime!" Anko said, as I got up from the reception desk.

If I couldn't be Kerli*8* or the Bride of Dracula I'd be Anko. She was the complete opposite of me in her white-on-white-white go-go boots with a tight white vinyl dress, or white pants suit with white heels. The only thing on here that wasn't white was the long beige coat she came to work in. She wore her hair in a upwards ponytail and had just enough make-up to enhance her natural beauty without looking like a circus clown. She always had boyfriends coming in to visit. They knew she was major class.

I approached her desk, which was covered with white crystals, angel ornaments, and a smiling thirteen year-old in white Lucite.

"Anko?" I asked as she fiddled with her purse.

"What, honey?"

"I was just wondering?" I said, twisting my bas strap. "Do you…"

"What is it, dear? Sit down." She grabbed Shizune's chair and wheeled it next to hers.

"About today…I know this sounds crazy, but do you…well…do you believe in…vampires?"

"Do I?" She laughed, fingering her necklace. "I believe in a lot of things, honey."

"But do you believe in vampires?"

"No."

"Oh." I tried not to show my disappointment.

"But what do I know?" she chuckled. "My best friend, Kurenai swears she saw the ghost of an old farmer in a cornfield when we were kids. And I dated this guy who saw something silver shoot straight up in the sky, and my chiropractor heals people by putting magnets on their joints. What's fantasy for some is reality for others."

I hung on her every word.

"So do I believe in vampires?" she continued. "No. But I also didn't believe Kanji Tatsumi*9* was straight. So what do I know?" She smiled a sparkling smile.

I laughed as I walked to the door.

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

'What do you believe in?"

"I believe in- finding out!"

-*10*-

Me: Hah Hah! Dear god Ap classes and volleyball don't mix =_=;;;

Naru: Just get to work already.

Me: Wah! Gomenasai…TT=TT

Dei: Cya next chapter and can you name all the references in today's chapter un?

Me: You're super special awesome if you can!

Me&Dei&Naru: Bye-nee!


	14. Chapter 12

Me: Oh yeah another chapter heck yeah! Wahoo!

Sasu: Oi what's with her?

Naru: Sugar rush plus energy drink with pop rocks and soda.

Me: Must continue!

Sasu: =_= . . . Too loud. -leaves-

Naru: YOUR LEAVING! Damn it…teme…-sigh- oh well kyubbi-chama owns nada so shut up and enjoy the story by the way this chapter is being written on the same day as chapter 11 so still try and finish the chapter 11 challenge! If you do-

Me: I'll dress Naruto and Deidara in maid outfits! Yeah Yeah! Moe~ Ohohohohohoho~!

Naru: _ …..you know what…wait for me Sasuke! -leaves-

-Life Lesson 2342: You should never touch a stove that's on because it's- HOT AND DANGEROUS~!-

-Still in Naruto's POV-

"I'm on a mission!" I screamed to Deidara, who was already waiting on the swings in Leaf Park. I had told him to meet me at seven p.m. "You'll never believe what's happening!"

"You have another pair of Sai's underwear un?"

"Sai who? No this is way beyond him! Way beyond city limits. This is totally out of this world!"

"What gives un?"

"I have all the dirt on the Mansion family!"

"Oh, the vampires un?"

"You know?"

"It's all over town un. Some say it's the way they dress Some say they're just weird un. Mr. Hotaru told my father they must be inhuman since they ate at Feliciano's and held the garlic un."

"But that's the Hotarus. Still, I may have to add that to my journal. Every bit of info is crucial!"

"Is this why we're meeting un?"

"Deidara, do you…believe in vampires?"

"No, un."

"No?"

"No, un!"

"That's it? You're not even going to think about it?"

"You could have asked me that on the phone un. I cut out early on a second helping of Bakudan- Yaki un!"

"This is of major importance!"

"Are you mad un? Do you want me to believe in vampires un?"

"Well…"

"Naruto, do you believe in them?"

"I've wanted to for years. But who knows? I didn't believe Kanji Tatsumi was straight.'

"Who's Kanji Tatsumi un?"

I rolled my eyes. "Never mind." I asked you to meet me here to help me out on my mission. See, the answers lie not in the rumors, but in truths and the truth lies in that Mansion. And every Saturday night Creepy Butler Man goes to Junes for an hour of grocery shopping. I drove by the Mansion, and they don't seem to have a security system. And if I play my cards right, Gothic Guy will be keeping to himself in his attic room of blaring Marilyn Manson angst. He'll never hear me."

"He'll never hear you doing what un?"

"Finding the truth."

"This sounds so way out un."

"Thank you."

"So you need me to be at my house waiting by the phone, so when you get safely home, you can call me and share all the details un?"

I stared at him hard.

"No, I need you to be my lookout."

"You know this is trespassing un? Like _really _trespassing un? Like breaking and entering un? (A/N lol B&E…love Dane Cook.)

"Well, if I can find an open window, then I won't be breaking. I'll only be entering. And if everything goes as planned on one will be the wiser and so then I won't even be entering. I won't even get in trouble for exiting!"

"I shouldn't un…"

"You should."

"I can't un."

"You can."

"I won't un.

"You will!"

The conversation stopped. "You will!" I said, this time sternly. I hated to be bossy, but it had to be done. I got up from my swing. "I won't steal anything. You'll e an accomplice to nothing. But if I do find out something major, colossal, spectacular, totally out of this world, then we can both share the Nobel Prize."

"We have till Saturday, right un?"

"Yes. Which gives me plenty of time to gather more info and comb the Mansion grounds. And you have plenty of time to-"

"Think of excuses un?"

I smiled. "No, to finish your Bakudan- Yaki."

-Life lesson 7291(for guys): Don't let Narwhals touch you balls.-

Me: Yatta! Banzai! -rolling on my bed-

Dei: I'm scared…

Saso: Just ignore her

Dei: er…well anyways don't forget to review un!

Saso: -nod- and btw the way if anyone has an account on epic mafia or if you join it kyubbi-chama goes by the usernames WitchofMiracles or WitchofCertainty of course you Umineko fans would know all about those two trifling characters

Dei: Oh another random think Bakudan- Yaki is a type of takoyaki which means 'fried bomb' heheh pretty fitting huh un? Anyways cya next chapter un!

Dei: Bye-nee un!


	15. Chapter 13

Me: Alright guys you ready? Let's do this LEEEERRRROOOYYY JEEEENNNKKIIINSSS!

Sasu: What the hell are you even talking about anymore?

Me: Honestly…I have no idea oh but I do want to tell everyone I got a puppy well she's basically a dog now I got her like in May but she was already 8 weeks then. She's a Chihuahua Pomeranian mix and her name is Roxy

Naru: Yeah mainly because if she were a he kyu would have named her Roxas.

Me: heheheh well anyways disclaimer here. All I own is this jacked up laptop.

Also my heart goes out to all the family members of 9/11 victims. God bless.

-I almost gave up but a power that I can't explain fell from heaven like a shower now-

-Still in Naru's POV-

It was better then graduation day: the day my part-time job was over. I had safely cleared $2oo after taxes. Enough for dear old Minato to buy a sparkling new tennis racket and a new can of bright neon-yellow tennis balls.

I felt a little melancholy as I picked up my sweater to leave Hokage Travel, my check safely in my purse. Anko gave me a huge hug, a real hug, not like Shizune's porcelain baby-doll hug.

I waved good-bye to Big Ben, the Eiffel Tower, and the Hawaiian Sunset.

"Feel free to come back anytime!" Anko said. "I'm really going to miss you. You're one of a kind, Naruto."

"You are, too!"

She really was, and it was nice to finally bonded with someone who was different from the average Konoha citizen.

"Some day you'll find a one-of-a-kind guy who is just like you."

"Heheh thanks, Anko."

It was the most tender thing anyone had ever said to me.

-End Naru's POV-

-I smile, even though I hurt see I smile-

Naruto placed his paycheck on his night table, and curled up in bed, happy that his prison sentence was over and that he could cash the check tomorrow and proudly hand all his earnings over to Minato. But of course he couldn't sleep. He laid awake all night, wondering what his one-of-a-kind guy would look like. He prayed he didn't wear plaid pants like most golfers in Konoha.

Then he thought about the guy at the Mansion and wondered if he'd already met his one-of-a-kind guy.

-I know God is working so I smile-

"What are you so smiley about?" Sai asked Naruto the next day after lunch. He couldn't help but smile, even to Sai. He was that happy.

"I'm retired." Naruto beamed. "Now I can just live off the interest!"

"Really? Congratulations. But I got so used to seeing you in your cute secretary outfits. You can wear them just for me now," he said, leaning in close.

"Get off," Naruto yelled, pushing Sai away. "You're not going to spoil my day!"

"I won't spoil your day," he said standing back. "I'm proud of you." He smiled a gorgeous smile, but it was mixed with underlying evil. "Now you should have enough money to take me out. I like horror films"

"But they're to scary for children like you. I'll call you in a couple of years."

Naruto laughed and walked on. This time Sai didn't stop him.

'_Guess he wasn't going to spoil my day after all…' _Naruto thought.

-Even though I've been here for a while I smile-

Eighth period was finally over. Naruto quickly went to meet Deidara at his locker for an after-school ice cream and Mansion plan update. There was a crowd of students standing around Naruto's locker. Deidara tried to lead him away, Naruto pushed past him, through the gawking students.

As he approached, the students stepped back.

He looked at his locker , and his heart fell to the floor. Hanging by rope attached to silver duct tape was Minato's Prince tennis racket and a sign that read, GAME OVER! I WIN!

His head started to spin like in The Exorcist. Sai had kept the racket the whole time. Could he have somehow gotten it the day Creepy Man came to school?

His body shook with fury. All those ringing phone lines, all those angry customers, all the boring faxes, the sickening taste of envelops. Watching people fly, drive, and ski their way out of Konoha as he handed them their tickets to freedom. All because Sai had been waiting for the right moment to return the racket.

Naruto let out a scream that started in his boots and ended echoing off the walls. Several teachers ran out to see what had happened.

"Naruto, are you okay?" One of them asked.

Naruto didn't know if the crowd had dispersed or was still hanging on; he only saw the tennis racket. He couldn't breathe, much less speak.

"What happened?" Another teacher asked.

"Are you choking? Do you have asthma?" They continued.

"Sai Hotaru-" Naruto began through gritted teeth.

"Yes?"

"He's been beaten up. He's in the hospital."

"What? How?"

"Where? When?" the panicked teachers inquired alternately.

Naruto took a deep breath. "I don't know how or where!" He turned to them, his body fuming and his head ready to explode. "But I'll tell you this-it'll be soon!"

The puzzled teachers stared back.

He grabbed the tennis racket with all his might, yanking it so hard the duct tape ripped off a band of green paint from the already grungy locker.

He bolted out of school, thirsting for blood.

Students were scattered on the front lawn, waiting for rides. When he didn't find Sai, he marched around the back.

-Naruto's POV-

I spotted him at the bottom of the hill on the soccer field. Waiting for me. He was surrounded by the entire soccer team.

Sai had planned this. He had patiently waited for this day as I impatiently worked. He knew I'd come for him. He knew I'd be fuming. He knew I'd want to fight. And now he could prove to his buddies that he was king again, that he had gotten the Goth boy, if not by the tree, then by the racket. And he wanted all his buddies to witness it.

I moved quickly, charged with a bloodthirsty rage. I stormed down the hill to the soccer field, thirteen jocks and one proud antagonist staring at me. Everyone waiting for me to get the bait, and the bait was Sai.

I pushed past the soccer snobs and walked up to Sai, clutching Minato's racket, ready for the kill.

"I had it the whole time," he confessed. "I chased that freaky butler dude down that day after school. He wanted to give the racket back himself, but I told him I was your boyfriend. He seemed disappointed."

"You told him you were my boyfriend? Gross!"

"Even grosser for me, babe. You'd be going out with a soccer player. I'd be going out with a freak show!"

I pulled back the racket to take a swing.

"I was going return it sooner, but you looked so happy going to work.

"You're going to have to wear more than a golf glove when I get through with you this time!"

I swung at him and he jumped back.

"I knew you'd coming running after me. They always do!" he announced proudly.

His crowd of puppets laughed.

"But your running after me, too, aren't you, Sai?"

He stared at me, puzzled.

"It's true," I continued. "Tell your friends! They're all here. But I'm sure they knew it all along. Tell them why you're doing this!"

"What are you talking about, freak?" I could see by his expression he was ready for a battle, but he wasn't expecting to play this kind of game.

"I'm talking about love." I said coyly.

The whole crowd laughed. I had a weapon better that better than any two-hundred-dollar racket: humiliation. To accuse a soccer snob of being attracted to a Goth boy was one thing, but to use this mushy gushy word in front of a sixteen-year-old macho guy w as sure to bring the house down.

"Your really freaking out!" he shouted.

"Don't be so embarrassed. It's rather cute, really." I said smugly and smiled at the goalie. "Sai Hotaru loves me. Sai Hotaru loves me!" I sang.

Sai didn't know what to say

"Your on drugs." Sai declared.

"Lame comeback, Sai." I looked at all his smiling soccer snob friends, then glared at him. "It was so obvious the way you felt, I should have known it all along."

Then I said in my loudest voice, "Sai Hotaru, you're in love with me."

"Right, you clown! Like I have a poster of you on my bedroom wall. You're nothing but a skank."

The skank bit hurt, but I let the pain fuel me for the next round.

"You didn't go to the woods with a poster. You didn't dress up like a vampire to impress a poster. And you didn't hide my brother's racket so you could gain the attention of a raging poster!"

The soccer guys must have been impressed by my argument, because they didn't attack me or defend Sai, but instead waited to see what would happen next. "None of your friends here give me the time of day," I went on. "It's 'cause they don't care about me, but you care. You care like crazy! You're telling me the time every day."

"You're crazy! You're nothing but a drugged-up, freaked-out loser, and that's all you'll ever be."

Sai looked at Sasori, who only coolly smiled and shrugged his shoulders. There were snickers from his other mates and whispered words I couldn't hear.

"You want me so bad," I shouted in his face. "And you can't have me!"

Sai came at me, everything swinging, and it was a good thing I had my brother's racket to defend myself against his punches. There must have been something pitiful about a furious jock trying to attack someone as cute as I. Hah! Yeah right. Maybe Sai's gang of soccer dudes secretly enjoyed seeing him humiliated, because they pulled him back and Sasori along with the goalie, stepped in front of me like a handsome barricade.

Just then Asuma blew his whistle for practice.

There was no time for thank-yous to Sasori or the others or "Gee, this has been fun-we'll have to do it again sometime." I ran back up the hill triumphantly. I couldn't wait to tell Deidara.

Did I really believe Sai was in love with me? No. It seemed as unlikely as the existence of vampires. Mr. Popular loves Mr. Unpopular. But I had made a good case, and the important thing was, everyone had bought it.

I was finally free.

-You look so much better when you smile-

Me: Well this was fun

Naru: It was. I enjoyed trolling Sai x3

Sai: . . . -stare-

Naru: UMAD? XD

Me: Naruto stop being mean.

Naru: Hmpf. His fault. He called me a skank.

Me: **Anyways **I have good news something we can ALL celebrate.

Naru: ?

Me: After the next two chapters we will finally see Sasuke!

Naru: O_o You serious?

Me: I am! I am!

Sasu: And it's going to take two chapters before I show up? Aren't we already on thirteen? Your telling me it took you fifteen whole chapters for me to appear

Me: eheh…well I mean you had like two cameos in some other chapters

Sasu: -glare-

Me: Waah! Gomen gomen! -hides behind Naru-

Naru:-sweat drop- well anyways cya next chapter! Bye-nee!


End file.
